The Places to Love
by Elizaellen
Summary: A sequel to A Sense of Belonging.  Join the newlyweds as they discover joy in the midst of heartache while making bridges with the past and the future.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**The Places to Love**

**Chapter One**

_This is a sequel to A Sense of Belonging._

The water lapped against the side of the tub as Michaela moved forward to touch Sully. A trail of bubbles clung to her arms as she lifted them from the water. "You're too tense," she whispered running her hands down his shoulders to his arms. Sully made no response at first, though he continued to massage her foot. Michaela leaned back against the tub and pulled softly on his shoulders until he was lying against her. She kissed the side of his neck and wrapped her legs around him intimately, holding him tight against herself. "Are you thinking about your mother again?" she asked letting her fingers settle against his chest.

"Yeah." He sighed and she felt some of the tension leave his body. "But you're doing a great job of distracting me," he added running one of his hands up her leg to her hip and letting it settle there.

Michaela giggled. "Good to know I haven't lost all of my appeal after six weeks of marriage."

"Never," he whispered closing his eyes and resting his head against hers. "You're the best part of everyday."

Kissing his temple, she let her lips linger there as she dropped a hand to search out the sponge. "Do you want to talk about it?" She felt him tense again. "You don't have to."

"I wrote her today." His voice was quiet.

"You did?"

"I haven't sent it. I thought I'd have you read it first, if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind." She found the sponge and then reached for the soap lathering the former, before washing his chest. "I know this isn't easy for you."

"No it's not but I don't want to regret not writing her when I had the chance. We all deserve second chances I suppose."

"Sometimes second chances turn out better than the first chance."

Sully smiled. "True." He knew she was talking about them, about the fact that they'd both given up on love only to find one another. "Inspectors come tomorrow to look at the wiring. We're getting closer."

Her condo, where they resided temporarily was crowded with wedding gifts and stuff from Sully's house as they waited for their new house to be completed. There was hardly any room to walk in the living room. "I'll be glad for some more space," Michaela remarked absentmindedly beginning to lose herself in Sully's gentle movements.

Sully's hand was back beyond him, caressing the outside of her thigh in deep long strokes but he wasn't cognizant of the fire he was lighting inside of his wife, thoughts of his mother still weighing on him. "What if she wants to see me?"

The random questions like this had become quite common since Cloud Dancing had given Sully the letter so that Michaela knew what he was referring to. "Sully why don't you talk to someone about this. I have some good friends."

"Ya mean counseling?"

"Just give it a try…"

"Michaela, I don't know," he interrupted. "Sides what do I need a counselor for. I got you to talk to." He varied the pressure against her leg as he spoke and moved his hand towards the inside of her thigh making Michaela squirm. "You got the best counseling that I could want."

Michaela laughed. "Mr. Sully, I don't think making love is the same as counseling."

"Mrs. Sully, why would I want to go to counseling when I could be making love to you?"

There were a thousand arguments she could give him but now was not the time for talking. He was standing already pulling her up towards him as bubbles fell back down into the water. The knee deep water in the garden tub lapped against their legs as Sully pressed her close to his chest in order to speak softly in her ear. "Ready for bed?"

Michaela giggled. "Well there was a program on television I wanted to see tonight," she said playfully stepping out of his embrace onto the waiting bathmat. Sully followed her, pressing himself against her back so that she was cognizant of his growing arousal. "You might enjoy it too."

"Oh will I?" he asked with a smirk as his hand trailed down her arm. He dipped his head and planted three quick kisses to her damp shoulder. Her hair was up to keep it from getting wet but he reached up and pulled down the band holding it in place so that it tumbled down her back.

Michaela stepped away from him again. "It's about global warming – some really top notch debate."

"It's getting rather warm in here," Sully added. "Let's skip the show and we'll see how much heat we can generate."

"Don't you care about the polar ice caps melting?" Michaela asked as she continued to move away from him, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself. She smiled seductively over her shoulder as she slipped through the bathroom door. Sully followed without a towel, dripping water as he walked. At the end of the bed, he caught up with her. "Come to bed with me."

His voice was warm and inviting but Michaela shook her head, continuing the charade. They both knew they would be lying next to each other soon. Sully reached for the edge of her towel but the ringing of the phone distracted him long enough for Michaela to move out of reach. "Let it ring," he said knowing she wasn't on call but Michaela already had the receiver in her hand as he spoke.

"Hello." Sully looked at her questioningly as asking who it was without words. "Oh hi, mom." Sully groaned and plopped down on the bed crawling across to be next to her. Michaela couldn't help but smile at the way he was looking at her and she covered her mouth to keep from laughing into the phone. "Sorry mom, what did you say?"

Michaela's eyes grew large as she listened to the response. "I never told Marjorie that mother. I never said I was pregnant." Another pause during which Sully rose up on his knees gathering her hair to one side so he could kiss her neck. Michaela squirmed and slapped at his hand that was just reaching for the edge of the towel. "Mom don't you think I'd call you first if I was sharing news like that." Her cheeks went red now but it had little to do with Sully's manipulations. "Well yes it could happen. I guess you could say we're trying to get pregnant."

It was Sully's turn to laugh now, taking Michaela off guard. She moved her arm again this time sending the towel tumbling to the floor. Sully raised his eyebrows at her with a smile that Michaela knew meant he was pleased. His eyes roamed over her form, his hands reaching around to cup her backside as his mouth settled in the valley between her breasts.

"Actually mother could we talk tomorrow. There's a program coming on that I wanted to see." Sully giggled against her knowing this was an out and out lie, not the first she had told in the conversation though. Again she swatted at him as he pressed his vibrating lips against her skin. "Yes, I'm off tomorrow. Call anytime. I love you too. Bye."

Michaela returned the phone to its base and let Sully pull her down into the bed with him. "Does your mother have some sort of sensor that knows when we're about to make love?"

Laughing Michaela shook her head. "She wanted to know if we were trying to get pregnant. Apparently Marjorie told her I went off birth control."

"Your sister has a big mouth."

"Tell me about it," Michaela rolled her eyes, moving her hand down Sully's chest then tracing the hair line that ran downward from his navel.

She heard him growl back in his throat, the reaction of his body evident to her. "When are you planning on telling them?"

"It's so early. I mean things happen. I just don't want to get their hopes up."

"'Chalea you worry too much." He pulled her on top of him as he spoke, making his request for position silently known. Her face was inches from his now and he leaned up to kiss her soft lips. She pushed down against him, her legs moving to straddle his as the heat rose between them. They kissed repeatedly, Michaela rocking back and forth slightly, exciting them both further. When she pulled back to catch her breath, she felt Sully's arm stroking her sides. Her eyes closed as she anticipated what was to come. "I just know how happy they'll be for us… how happy I'll be to tell them."

Sully's eyes drifted to the bedside table where a little brown teddy bear sat, smiling at them. When he'd woken up two days ago to see the stuffed animal snuggled between them, he'd been perplexed. Yet the tee shirt on the bear left little questions in his mind. "World's Best Father to be." Still he felt his heartbeat quicken when he read those words. "We're going to have a baby," he whispered as she smiled down at him

"I'm happy," she assured him. "Very happy. Just let me get a little further on before we tell them." Sully nodded as he felt her reaching between them ready to join the two of them.

"I love you," he said with a grunt lost now in the moment.

"I love you too," she said kissing him once again as she began to move against him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**The Places to Love**

**Chapter Two**

Sully looked down at the tray and knew something was missing. Looking back at the counter he saw the rose, perched beside the coffeemaker and realized that was what he was missing. After he added the vase to the tray, he picked it up and headed back to the bedroom where Michaela was reading his letter to his mother. She looked up at him and smiled, stretching her arms lazily over her head as he entered. "Mmm.. .that looks good. I'm starving." Michaela sat up leaning forward to prop pillows behind her. Once she was situated Sully sat the tray over her legs, his lips meeting hers at the same moment. "You really have to stop spoiling me like this."

"I'm not spoilin' ya. I'm taking care of you. There is a difference you know."

Michaela narrowed her eyes but the edges of her lips were curling. "Hope that you aren't going to spoil this one," she said rubbing her stomach.

Moved by this display of affection, Sully laughed placing his hand over hers. "Gonna take care of her, just like I do her mama. Sides I figure soon morning sickness is going to set in. Abby had it bad in her early months, could barely keep anything down."

Picking up the fork eagerly, Michaela smiled down at the pancakes. "Well no morning sickness yet. Some women never get it." With that she took a large bite, rubbing her stomach appreciatively. "Your letter's good," she said after swallowing.

"Ya think it's alright?"

"I think it's perfect. You've told her how you feel, the things you've always wanted to say." Michaela raised her hand to stroke his cheek. "You spoke your heart honestly. That's what is important."

Sully sat back and took his own plate from the other side of the tray. "It's really hard to know what to do. Part of me doesn't want anything to do with her but it's fighting with the other part that wants to see her – make her explain why she left me."

Michaela nodded thoughtfully. "I don't want you to be disappointed, Sully. She might not have answers for you." A silence settled over the room as Michaela leaned over to touch his arm. "You alright?"

"Fine," he whispered. He looked her in the eye as he spoke, his hand coming to rest against her abdomen. "If you weren't pregnant, I might feel differently. But the decision is being made for more than just me. If I don't see her, I'm saying she won't ever see her grandchild either. That ain't right."

"It's still your decision Sully. Our job is to stop our children from being hurt. If you choose not to let her see them or know them – it would be for that reason."

Sully smiled at her. "You're right." He continued to watch her. "I love you."

Michaela smiled back at him. "You cooking in the nude again?" Her eyes ran the length of his body, drinking in the sight before she turned back to her pancakes.

"Could have gotten dressed if someone had been up a little earlier this morning."

Michaela looked over at him curiously, her fork stopping in the air mid-bite. "What does my sleeping in have to do with your ability to dress?"

Sully gave her a smirk and leaned over to eat the bite of pancakes off her fork. He chewed watching her face the entire time. "Knew what ya'd want after ya got up. Figured no need to get dressed just so you could rip the clothes off of me again."

"Sully!" Michaela chastised, though she continued to smile. There was no denying their weekend routine. The bed was seldom left until close to noon as they enjoyed the chance to simply be close to one another. Michaela took another bite of her pancakes chewing thoughtfully as Sully watched her. Normally she was a bit of a fussy eater, too busy to really enjoy food. Yet since the week before she'd found out she was pregnant, Michaela's appetite became voracious. Sully enjoyed watching how every meal was eaten with gusto but it never occurred to him that his staring might make her self conscious. Throwing down the fork, she turned to look at him abruptly. "Why are you staring?"

"I like watching you eat," he confessed leaning over and placing a kiss to her bare shoulder.

"Wait til I'm fat," she said with a slight laugh.

Sully picked up on the edge in her voice and leaned over taking the fork in his hand. Loading the tines with a piece of pancake and then strawberry he brought it to her lips. "You're eating for two." Michaela accepted the piece chewing slowly as she watched Sully's face. Again he lifted a bite of pancake to her mouth, before raising the napkin to wipe at a little strawberry juice.

"I can feed myself," she protested weakly but Sully wasn't listening. Three more bites he fed to her, each time drawing closer to her. Michaela picked up a strawberry with her fingers and offered it to him. It was her complete undoing as he not only ate the strawberry but sucked her fingers into his mouth. The tray was hastily moved to the floor, Sully's plate the bedside table. The small nightie that Michaela wore was tossed to the side as Sully's mouth moved down her neck to her collarbone. He felt her tense uncomfortably for a moment and he stopped pulling back.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, There's something underneath of me." She squirmed to the side producing the television remote which made them both laugh.

"I wondered where that got to." He leaned back to resume his amorous advances as something occurred to him. "We won't hurt the baby will we?"

"Hurt the baby? How?" Michaela looked confused.

"Well I …" Sully seemed flustered, which never usually happened especially not in moments such as this one.

"Are you worried about us making love?" Michaela asked, beginning to understand what his concern might be.

Sully laid his head against her shoulder, his fingers running down over her still flat abdomen. "Abby was never very interested when… we never… well almost never…"

"We will not hurt the baby, Sully. Some women have a very high sex drive during pregnancy with the surge of hormones."

Raising his head a little, he cut his eyes up at her. "Sounds good to me," he laughed before kissing her hard on the mouth.

* * *

In a small apartment outside of Denver, Katherine stood looking out the window. Two strong arms wrapped around her shoulders and she smiled laying her hand over one of his. "I missed you beside me this morning."

She turned slightly to see the side of his face as she gave a nod. "I couldn't sleep. It's been over a month now. I guess he doesn't want to see me."

"Kat you can't give up so easily. We don't even know when he was given the letter. Cloud Dancing only said he would give it to him. Maybe there was a delay."

"I just wish Cloud Dancing would have told me where he was. If I could see him…" Her voice drifted off as tears filled her eyes once more. "Not that I blame him."

Max sighed unhappily, feeling unable to do anything for his wife. It had started before he'd ever met her, this obsession with finding her son. It was what drove her to the drug rehab program where they'd met, both with questionable pasts but somehow managing to find love in the midst of the pain that they both tried to medicate away. It was Katherine's second stint in such a place. The first time twenty years before – for heroin addiction. This time, both she and Max for addiction to prescription painkillers.

"I did try to find him," she whispered. "So many times I was so close but it was as if he slipped through my fingers."

"I know Kat." He pulled her back against him, closing his eyes and speaking in a low tone near her ear the prayer that was part of their recovery. "God grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, courage to change the things I can, and wisdom to know the difference. Living one day at a time, enjoying one moment at a time, accepting hardships as the pathway to peace, taking, as He did, this sinful world as it is, not as I would have it. Trusting that He will make all things right if I surrender to His Will, that I may be reasonably happy in this life and supremely happy with Him forever in the next."

Kat closed her eyes as well squeezing Max's hand as he prayed. "Amen," she whispered as he finished. She felt Max kiss the side of her cheek and she moved to lean completely against him. "I am trying to do that."

"I know you are and I know this isn't easy. I'm here for you Kat but you have to tell me what you're thinking, what you're feeling. Whether or not Sully lets you into his life, has to be his choice and you have to accept that."

"I know but I feel like I am still paying for one mistake I made a lifetime ago. I was so young…. And his father…" She stopped herself there and took a deep breath. "I can't change the past, only the future."

"There ya go. That's what I want to hear." He patted her hand again with a half-smile on his face. "Now come on, I'm gonna take you out for breakfast."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**The Places to Love**

**Chapter Three**

Holding the envelope in one hand, she let the other letters fall to the table. She suddenly felt as if all the strength had drained out of her body and she sunk into the nearest chair, staring at the handwriting that she hadn't seen in years. It was his father's handwriting, strong and sloping. He was his father's son. Closing her eyes she imagined him, muscular and lean standing before her. His eyes were blue when he was little, not brown like his father's and she couldn't help but wonder if that had changed. Piercing blue eyes that could look into your very soul.

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, looking up now at the return address. Colorado Springs – her heart skipped a beat. He was so close, her son – her baby boy was so close. The thought of seeing him, of hugging him again overcame her and she found that she couldn't make her fingers open the letter for fear that he wouldn't want to see her. Setting it carefully in her lap, she looked up at the clock and tried to calm her heart beat. Max wouldn't be home for another few hours but if it was bad news she would need his support.

"I hate this," she whispered to herself. The desire to know fighting with the fear of rejection inside of her. Again she picked up the envelope and turned it over in her hands, letting her mind run wild. Was he married? Would she have grandchildren? An artist like his father? There was only one way to know and with curiosity overpowering her she ripped at the envelope. Two sheets with the same sloping handwriting tumbled out and she found herself smiling even though she knew there was no reason yet for happiness.

Unfolding the pages, she closed her eyes and calmed herself momentarily praying that this was good news. When she opened her eyes, she read…

_There is no greeting because I am not sure how to begin. I know you are my mother but you have been out of my life for so long that it seems odd to use that word but your first name seems too distant. I was surprised to get your letter. I'm sorry it's taken me a while to respond but to be honest I wasn't sure I wanted anything to do with you. Things in my own life have changed recently and I realized that I need to heal the past as much as trying to run from it. As my wife reminded me, we all need second chances sometimes._

_Yes I am married. Her name is Michaela and she is the love of my life. There is so much to tell that I don't know where to begin. Perhaps some things will be better said in person anyway. I have so many questions for you, things I really want to know. I never stopped believing you would come back for me. And when you didn't, it was easier to tell myself you were dead just like my father. I've lived believing that for years so as you can imagine your letter was quite a shock for me. _

_I don't know if I want you as part of my life again but I am willing to give it a shot, if you are. I've included my phone number at the bottom of this letter and when you are ready to talk give me a call. Figure we should start off slow at first. _

_Sully_

Her eyes settled on the numbers as a smile slowly formed on her lips. Immediately she went to the phone and dialed the number, euphoria rather than clear thinking carrying her along. Voicemail picked up and she heard the voice of a young woman, confident and clear with a slight hint of laughter. And then she heard her son's voice and she realized they were newlyweds- only now beginning a life together. At the beep she hung up, too much in shock to actually say anything.

"It's a beginning," she whispered pressing the letter to her heart with hopes of what could be.

* * *

"Sully." Slowly he blinked his way to consciousness, cognizant only that Michaela was speaking.

"What time is it?" he asked wiping the sleep out of his eyes. "Did ya get called in to the hospital?"

"No," she said rather forlornly. "I've just called Cassie. She'll meet us there… I think… I think I'm losing the baby."

Sully sat up abruptly. "Michaela?" He could see a dark area on her side of the bed sheets and it frightened him. "Oh God, Michaela." As he reached out for her, she moved away, gripping her abdomen tightly as a new wave of pain hit her. "'Chalea?"

"I'm alright Sully. I just think it's best if we go to the hospital."

Still disoriented, Sully tried to understand what was happening. "You're bleeding?"

Michaela nodded, her eyes clouding over for a minute as she let the objective side of her fall away. "I don't know when it started but its heavy and the pain…" Her voice trailed off unable to speak the horrible truth of what was happening to her once more. Sully tried to pull her into his embrace but Michaela moved away again. "We need to go."

Slightly hurt Sully rose from the bed and hastily pulled on jeans and a tee shirt. Michaela was already dressed, agony plain to see on her face. Whereas a few minutes ago she'd pushed him away now she clung to him as he moved towards the door. Sully lifted her into his arms. "Hold tight, I ain't gonna let anything happen to ya," he whispered against her ear.

The next two hours were full of a lot of waiting which only made their anxiety worse. Sully could see that Michaela was in a great deal of pain and he wondered why Cassie did nothing for it as she continued her examination. Really Sully knew better than to complain – Cassie had arrived before then and cleared a bed for her right away. As she worked, she asked questions making little noises in response to Michaela's answers. No spotting before this?"

"No," Michaela whispered as she held tight to Sully's hand. "No cramping either. Just this intense pain that started about an hour ago and then the heavy bleeding."

"The ultra sound technician is on his way down Michaela. I think the pregnancy may be ectopic. That would certainly explain the pain and the bleeding."

Michaela nodded in understanding but the word was foreign to Sully who wasn't sure who to ask. His wife drew up her legs again in pain and for the moment that distracted him. He held tight to her hand, stroking her cheek as she tried to breathe even and deep. Inside their conversation from the day before was playing out. What if Michaela was wrong? What if they had in fact hurt the baby? A surge of guilt swept through him as he looked down at his wife.

"Michaela I'm going to give you something to help you relax and then see if they are ready for us in the ultrasound room." Michaela nodded but then closed her eyes again, trying to block out the reality of what was happening. Logically she knew that early miscarriages were normally a sign that the fetus wasn't viable but the word ectopic panicked Michaela temporarily. What if there was something wrong with her fallopian tubes? What is she'd never be able to naturally conceive a child.

Sully on the other hand watched the doctor's movements and felt relieved when she pushed the clear liquid into Michaela's IV knowing that meant she would get some relief. "I'll be right back," she said quietly and Sully nodded in response moving closer to Michaela as soon as she was gone. He felt so helpless unable to do anything constructive and so he spoke words that he hoped would comfort her.

"I'm here."

Michaela opened her eyes as she let go of his hand. Both of her arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled him towards her. There were no tears but he could feel how she trembled and he knew it wasn't from the pain she was in. "Don't leave me."

"I won't," Sully promised. He held her without speaking for a few minutes before pulling back a little. "What does ectopic mean?"

"Oh Sully, I'm sorry," she whispered. "I forgot."

"It's okay," he assured her.

"It means that the baby is growing in the wrong place. She isn't in my uterus but in my fallopian tube." She closed her eyes as her words made it real for her. "The fact that there wasn't spotting and so much bleeding…. Sully I might need surgery."

Sully felt his heart begin to thump hard within his chest, visions of Abby haunting him once again. "What are ya saying?"

"Don't worry," she tried to assure him, feeling rather unsure herself. "I'm going to be fine."

"Do you want me to call…"

The words had barely left his lips before Michaela was interrupting him. "Don't call anyone Sully… I just need you."

"If anything happens to you…" He couldn't finish the sentence as emotion became too much for him to control.

"Nothing's going to happen to me Sully. You'll see – I'm going to be fine."

The words did little to soothe him as the doctor returned to the room. The next hours were a blur. The pregnancy was confirmed as ectopic and a laproscopic procedure quickly scheduled. Making special provisions for Sully, Cassie let him stay with her even walking to the operating room. It was only as they started the procedure that she had to ask him to leave.

Spending the next time alone was draining. He paced back and forth in the nearly empty waiting room, praying silently to himself. Memories of Abigail and Hannah haunted him and though he'd been assured by Cassie as well as Michaela that the surgery held little risks, he couldn't stop the fear that invaded him. The relief was overwhelming when the doctor came into the waiting room and he instantly hugged her when she smiled.

"Sully she made out wonderfully. The tube was not ruptured and I don't think she'll suffer any permanent damage which will make conceiving in the future easier."

"Can I see her?"

"She's still groggy and I need her to rest." Sully nodded anxiously, simply wanting to see his wife. "If everything goes well she should be able to go home this afternoon but she'll need at least a week to recover."

"Can I see her?"

Cassie laughed. "I'm sorry, Sully. Yes you can see her."

In minutes he was at her side, taking her hand in his. "Sully?"

"I'm here Michaela. I'm here." She rolled towards the sound of his voice slightly as she opened her eyes. Sully leaned over bringing his face only inches from hers. "I'm here."

"We lost our baby," she whispered, tears filling her unique eyes. All pretense was dropped and the true sadness came through for the first time. Sully was scared to hurt her but he felt the urge to take her in his arms. She was so vulnerable, so sad. Before he knew it, his tears were dripping onto her cheeks mixing with her own before running to the pillow below.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**The Places to Love**

**Chapter Four**

Sully opened the front door of the apartment, bags in each of his hands. "Sully?" Michaela asked sticking her head around the corner.

Giving her a disapproving look as he balanced the two bags, he cleared his throat. "You're up because?"

"Because it's good for my circulation. Trust me. I am a doctor remember."

"I remember but I also remember you push yourself too hard sometimes. I don't want you to overdo it." He set the bags down on the counter as he spoke coming to stand just behind her.

"I promise not to overdo it," she said with a slight smile.

It had been three days since her surgery and Michaela was recovering well physically, it was emotionally that Sully was worried about. Still her cheeks had a little color today and the smell of her freshly washed hair was alluring. "You look beautiful," he whispered, running his fingers down the side of her cheek. Michaela leaned back against him, covering her face with her hands, losing all control at Sully's words. Sully wasn't sure what to make of her movements but he carefully looped an arm around her, mindful of her recent surgery. "Sh, sh, it's gonna be alright."

He had been waiting for this moment. It was the first time since the hospital that she'd truly broken down like this. There were moments when she was distant and he knew her thoughts were on the child they'd lost, yet she'd hid this vulnerable side of herself until now. She turned in his arms, sobbing into his chest as Sully gently rubbed the back of her satin robe, the other hand holding her head against him.

"Let it all out Michaela."

She cried and he simply held her knowing this was for the best. After a few minutes, she began to sniffle as she slowly pulled herself together. Then the words came tumbling out quickly, Sully straining to hear everything she was saying. "I didn't know it would hurt so much. I didn't know I loved the baby so much."

"Of course it hurts. We've lost something. It's alright to be upset, you know." Michaela clung to him even more as he spoke.

"I already had thoughts…" Her voice faded as she clenched her eyes shut tight as if building a wall to keep in the tears.

"Tell me," he whispered near her ear, softly stroking her bare neck. "Tell me every dream you had, every thought you had." Michaela nodded which made Sully smile. Gently he led her to the bedroom where they snuggled down under the covers. Sully held her close, her head pressed underneath his chin. Feeling secure in his arms, Michaela dropped all pretenses whispering everything she had thought.

"I imagined a little girl snuggling in bed between us in the morning. I could see her lying on your bare chest with my hand on her back. I could see her running bare foot in the yard at the new house, a dog chasing at her heels. I saw her with a little brother, holding him like a proud sister would."

Sully stroked her hair, nuzzling her forehead. "I saw her at your breast, the morning sun behind you as I entered the nursery. I dropped down on my knees in front of the two of you amazed at the beauty of you together." A single tear fell down his cheek but he didn't wipe at it, feeling emotionally closer to Michaela than ever.

She turned into him, breathing his scent in as his presence comforted her as nothing else had. "I want to make love to you," she whispered wanting her body to be as close as her soul felt to his at that moment.

"Michaela we can't… Cassie said.."

She laid her fingers against his lips to quiet him. "I know. I just feel so close to you right now." As she spoke, she tangled her legs between his so that it was hard to tell where one body began and the other ended. Sully laid his head on top of hers, closing his eyes and simply concentrating on the feeling of oneness. "I love you," she whispered slipping her fingers under the edge of his tee shirt and relaxing completely in his arms.

It wasn't long before they were both asleep, a renewed sense of peace and contentment holding them fast. The sleep was refreshing, something they both needed after such an emotional release and though neither could have known true healing had begun the first rip in their souls begun to knit itself back together. Sully roused as the sun was beginning to set and untangled himself from Michaela to begin dinner. She looked so peaceful that he hated to leave her, afraid to disturb that peace. Yet she barely stirred as he moved away. Leaning over her, he placed a soft kiss to her lips and then tread lightly out of the room.

He pulled the vegetables out of the grocery bag, glad he hadn't bought anything that was perishable at the grocery store since everything had been abandoned on the counter. Next he went for the cutting board, thinking that Michaela would enjoy a nice stir fry tonight. He had already put the chicken in to marinate this morning. The ringing of the phone broke the peace of the apartment. If Michaela wasn't asleep, he wouldn't have answered the phone most likely. They'd been hiding out, screening all calls. Yet this one he picked up so as not to wake her. "Hello."

There was a pause and then a feminine voice that held an indescribable fear. "Byron?" The name jarred him and he felt unable to reply for a moment given the disembodied voice a chance to correct itself. "I'm sorry. You go by Sully now."

"I do," he whispered. "And this is…" Sully knew but couldn't believe it at the same time and wanted to hear the words.

"This is Katherine Oliver – Kat. I'm your mother." The words were met with silence at first, both unsure what else to say. "Have I caught you at a bad time?"

"I was starting dinner…"

"I'll let you go then," she hastily offered, relief almost obvious in her voice.

"No," Sully said a little louder than needed. "I have some time." Walking over to the couch, he took a seat trying hard to stop his racing heart.

"Thank you," she whispered. "For writing me back… you didn't have to I know."

"I wanted to. I have so many questions."

"I'm sure you do. I just hope I have the answers for you."

Another silence ensued as Sully heard a rustle from the bedroom. "Umm… I want to talk but right now it's kind of difficult." Right now the most important thing to him was Michaela.

"I understand," she whispered, glad that this first contact was short.

Sully started to say good-bye but then stopped himself. "I don't even know what to call you," he whispered.

Kat swallowed hard at that, knowing deep down she wanted to be called mom but also knowing that she couldn't expect that in the least. "How about Kat?"

"Kat," he said as if feeling the name inside as it rolled off his lips. "Kat, I'll talk to you soon?"

"I would like that Sully."

* * *

Rebecca stared down into the depths of her coffee cup, avoiding Elizabeth's gaze. "I don't know mom. I haven't spoken to her in two weeks. She does keep a very busy schedule."

"Well of course. But I doubt she is on call twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. I've called three times in two days. She couldn't return one of those calls?" Elizabeth gave an impatient snort and dropped a sugar cube into her coffee with a little too much emotion. Quickly she snatched up her napkin dabbing at the offending liquid that had the audacity to splash out of her cup. "To be honest, she barely talked to me the last time I spoke. Hurried me off the phone to watch some television program."

Marjorie and Rebecca exchanged a look across the table. "Oh mom, why are you getting yourself all worked up?" Claudette asked. "You know how Michaela is." She drew out her sister's name, making the disdain she held for her sister clear.

"Call it mother's intuition but something is wrong."

It was now Maureen's turn to chime in. "The marriage was doomed from the start if you ask me. I mean from what you all have said about Sully," she paused to clear her throat, "Michaela is way out of his league."

"I've never given that impression," Rebecca quickly replied looking a little hurt that her sister would insinuate such a thing.

"Are you all ignoring the obvious?" Marjorie laughed as she asked, giving a shake of her head. "They're newlyweds. Duh! I mean who wants to gab on the phone to their mother when they can…"

"Marjorie," Elizabeth interrupted before her daughter could finish the thought. She gave her a scolding look but the red head simply shrugged her shoulders.

"I have to admit Marjorie has a point," Rebecca spoke quietly, her cheeks blushing appropriately. "I am sure they are quite consumed with one another."

Again Marjorie snickered. "Like animals in heat," she said with a smirk. "Not that I blame her." She ended her statement with a low whistle raising her eyebrows at Claudette who appeared to be disgusted.

Ignoring her daughter's rude behavior, Elizabeth spoke again. "I have half a mind to fly out there for a little visit if she doesn't call me back soon." Rebecca looked up at her mother, wanting to read her expression that went with that statement. She made a mental note to call Michaela because Elizabeth was dead serious.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**The Places to Love**

**Chapter Five**

The morning sun was bright against the windshield as they drove along. Michaela was grateful to be outside after what felt like a year long convalescence. She was excited to be going back to work on the next day, ready to return to some sense of normalcy. Yet for now her excitement was focused on seeing the house. According to Sully, the crew had been busy in his absence and when he returned to work at the end of the week, at Michaela's insistence, he was very pleased with the results. When he suggested a trip out there, Michaela jumped at the chance thrilled by the prospect that they might move in sooner than expected.

Looking across now at Sully, she couldn't help but smile thinking of all the ways he'd been there for her this week. From the moment she first met him, she felt connected to him as if their souls instantly knew each other. The relationship had grown beyond anything she'd expected or hoped. Michaela had not taken lightly the decision to move their relationship along physically. Yet when they consummated the relationship something changed, something she couldn't even put into words. Believing that she couldn't feel any closer to him, she never imagined another experience that would somehow transcend that feeling. This week had altered that. Emotionally they had shared something so deep that she truly understood the idea of oneness in not only a physical but an emotional way.

The tinkling sound of the turning signal caught her attention and she returned from her deep thoughts, looking anxiously down the lane for a glimpse of the house. Sitting forward she found her own excitement growing as she caught little glimpses here and there. When they pulled up in front of the house, she was already out of the car before Sully had his seatbelt off. "Hold your horses," Sully laughed as he climbed out of the other side of the Jeep Cherokee.

"I can't help it. It's our house Sully – and it actually looks like a house."

"Wait til you see the inside," he said with a chuckle coming over to take her hand in his. He led her now, proud of the work that had been accomplished. They crossed the threshold and this time Sully didn't insist on carrying her over it, after having promised her last time that he would wait until everything was done. Before she knew it they were standing in a wide spacious kitchen with a skylight cut in above the kitchen island.

"Oh Sully," she whispered. "I almost wish I could cook this is so beautiful."

They both laughed at her statement and it felt good to be jovial with one another again after a week of intense sadness. "Wait til the appliances are in. All stainless steel just like ya wanted."

Michaela gave him a smirk. "Just like I wanted? I don't remember picking out appliances." Sully simply shrugged his shoulders and looked off into the distance as Michaela ran her hand over the smooth finish of the countertop. "And these are really concrete?"

"Sure are. Come on, lots more to show you." He took her arm again and they went back to the living room with its high vaulted ceiling, the stair case finally done though unfinished. They climbed the stairs and Sully led her into the master bedroom proudly. Last time she'd seen the room there were no walls or finishing touches in the least. But now except for paint and a finish on the floor, it was done. Sully pulled her close, hugging her to his chest. "Our room."

"It's beautiful," she whispered feeling as overwhelmed as he did. "I had imagined how it would look."

Afraid that she was disappointed, Sully moved away from her slightly. "Well of course it's not finished either. But it will be soon." He was looking down at the ground, his bottom lip protruding slightly.

Barely suppressing a giggle, Michaela moved over to him. She ran her fingertips over his lips, looking up into his eyes. "Sully you didn't let me finish. It's more beautiful than anything I imagined."

Pressing her close once more, Sully kissed her fingertips before she moved her hand to replace it with her lips. The first kiss was deep and unexpected by both of them, hunger lying just under the surface. Each gave way to the flood of desires building inside of them, letting the kisses continue. Michaela was glad for the way Sully held her, otherwise she was certain her knees would have given way. Sully's hands wandered lower and lower down her back, until each was on her bottom. In on fluid motion he lifted her as she wrapped her legs around him, her arms clinging to his shoulders. There was no furniture in the room to retreat to yet neither seemed able to stop themselves. Steadying her back against the far wall he let go and she slowly sunk back to the ground, her lips still tangled with his.

Neither knew how it happened but soon they were on the floor, lying on their sides as hands moved over their rapidly warming bodies. "I want you," Sully whispered with a deep grunt knowing that things could go no farther.

Michaela giggled and pulled back a little. "I noticed," she said looking downward where his arousal strained against his pants. "Oh Sully, I'm sorry."

"Hey, you don't need to apologize. I can be patient."

Nodding, Michaela smiled. "Well if it's any consolation Mr. Sully, you've got me in quite a state as well."

"What? Dirty?" he laughed looking at the sawdust in her hair and on both of their clothes. They both broke out into a fit of giggles brushing at each other's clothes as they reposed in the other's arms. For awhile they simply laid there, Michaela's head on Sully's chest, her hands moving back and forth across his abdomen. Sully's fingers moved in light circles on her scalp as he studied the wooden beams of the ceiling. "I have something I want us to do," he said finally breaking the silence.

Michaela turned slightly so that her chin rested against his chest and she raised her eyebrows questioningly. "Alright," she said waiting for more details to emerge.

Sully exhaled slowly, watching her closely. "I thought we could plant a tree. I bought one at the nursery yesterday – an apple tree. It could be for the baby."

A cloud fell over Michaela's face at first. She had barely thought about the child they had lost today and suddenly she felt guilty.

Unsure what to make of her expression, Sully spoke again. "If you don't want to.."

"No, it isn't that," she interrupted. "I just feel almost guilty for being so happy this morning but the house and…"

Sully stopped her, placing his fingers against her cheek. "'Chaela let me tell you about when Hannah and Abby died." Swallowing hard, she gave a little nod of her head as she looked up into his blue eyes. "The day of Hannah's funeral when you came back to my house for a bit was the hardest and best day of my life all rolled into one. I had lost two people who meant the world to me and I had met a person who I never wanted to say good-bye to. When you left that day, I felt so guilty. My wife wasn't even dead for two weeks and I already knew that I was attracted to you." He paused, looking deep into her eyes as emotion got the best of him.

"I felt it too," Michaela whispered remembering how she had chastised herself for having feelings for a recent widower.

"What I came to understand though is that grief is like that – it ebbs and flows. Just gotta ride it out, take each wave as it comes and don't look back or feel guilty for being sad or not being sad. Gotta keep moving forward."

Michaela wrapped her arms around him, pressing herself against him in a hard hug. A moment passed but Sully could see that her mind was working on something.

"Penny?" She smiled. "Penny for your thoughts," Sully clarified.

"I knew what you meant." A rosy hue filled her cheeks, tell tale signs of a blush. "What if we'd met while Abby was still alive? Do you think we would still have felt this way?"

"There's simply chemistry between us. I don't know that you can escape something like that."

"What would we have done?"

"The only thing we could have – walked away." Michaela knew he was right and felt thankful for all the hardships that had brought them to this point and for the first time she truly realized that someday she would even come to appreciate this time in their lives.

Sitting up, she pulled at his arm. "I'm ready to plant that apple tree," she said with a smile. "For our baby."

"For our baby," Sully reiterated, knowing that another healing step was about to be taken.

* * *

_Thank you all so much for reading. I am going to post every weekday and take the weekends off. So first thing Monday morning I'll have a new chapter for you. Enjoy your weekend!!!_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**The Places to Love**

**Chapter Six**

Michaela stood quietly in the bedroom door, watching as Sully stood in front of the full length mirror nervously fidgeting with his shirt collar. He reminded her of a little boy, so uncertain of himself. Slowly she walked up behind him, reaching around to adjust it for him as she leaned against his shoulder. "You look nice."

Taking a deep breath, he quickly exhaled. "I don't even know what I'm going to say."

"Neither does she," Michaela whispered, hating to watch how her husband was struggling with this. "Tell her about your life – she doesn't know any of it. Make her tell you about hers as well. I think that's a good place to start. Besides you should start off slow."

"Yes, I thought about that. I don't think this first meeting is the time to ask all my questions." Michaela nodded in agreement, moving around in front of him to wrap him in her embrace. Sully smiled down at her, relaxing a bit with her touch. "What time is your appointment with Cassie?"

"One. I should be home when you get back but if you want me to go…"

Giving a little shake of his head, Sully quieted her. "Nah, ya need to go on to your check-up. 'Sides maybe Cassie will give us the green light on some marital activities."

A light blush crept up over her cheeks as she smiled at him. "I'm sure it would be fine if we balanced the check book or hung some wallpaper." She moved away from him as she spoke, heading over towards the bed, where her clothes were laid out.

"That wasn't what I was talking about Dr. Quinn," Sully replied as he turned. Michaela gave him a coy smile as she lifted the tank top she was wearing over her head. This was torture, Sully thought to himself, watching her undress like this. Walking across to her, he smiled to himself. "Need some help," he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her bare shoulder.

"If you help me, we'll both be late," she giggled, secretly relishing the attention he lavished on her. Sully wasn't listening exactly, tracing the slope of her shoulder with his tongue. "Sully."

"'Chaela," he whispered right behind her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. "Call me and let me know what Cassie says, alright?"

"I'm almost certain she'll tell us to wait until after my first period."

"I ain't worried about that. I just want to make sure you're alright."

Michaela couldn't help but laugh. "You don't want to make love to me?" she asked picking up her bra to put it on.

"I didn't say that." Sully let go of her and moved to the side to let her dress. "It's just that I leave next week for that conference. Maybe I shouldn't go," he suggested with a sigh.

"Sully this is important to you. You have to go."

"I know, I just ain't so keen on leaving ya right now."

"I'm fine Sully." Her voice was slightly muffled as she slipped her shirt over her head. Yet the minute it was in place, she moved into his embrace again. "I feel good physically and pretty good emotionally. If Cassie tells us to wait, the conference will help pass the time more quickly."

"And if she gives us the green light?"

Michaela gave a little shrug of her shoulders. "Perhaps a late night phone call from your wife will help to keep you satisfied," she said cheekily.

Sully's eyes grew wide. "Are you suggesting.."

He didn't get the words out of his mouth, before she leaned in and kissed him. "You're going to be late."

Reluctantly he nodded. "See ya later."

"Bye," she called over her shoulder sitting down on the edge of the bed to slip into her jeans.

* * *

Looking out the window, Kat watched the passing cars stopping to glance at her watch occasionally. She knew she was early so she wasn't too worried yet but there was an uneasiness in the pit of her stomach. The thought that he wouldn't show had nagged her all morning and she couldn't seem to shake it. Max had offered to come with her but she thought it best if the first meeting was just the two of them. There were so many things she wanted to tell her son, she only hoped she had the courage to do so. A truck pulled up in front of the restaurant and Kat found her eyes strangely drawn to it. A glare off the front window prevented her from seeing the driver at first but she knew him the minute he stepped out of the truck. Sunglasses hid his eyes but the nose and chin were that of his father. Folding her hands neatly in her lap, she took a deep breath and waited, trying not to seem too anxious. When he entered the restaurant, she stood giving a little wave. After all, he had no idea what she looked like.

Sully smiled nervously and made his way over to the woman who had waved. Squinting his eyes, he tried hard to see the woman that haunted his dreams ever since he was a child. Yet it was hard to trace any semblance of her, years of hard living having erased the sweet face he remembered. When he stood awkwardly in front of her though, she smiled and Sully knew her instantly.

"Kat?" he asked, though he knew it was her.

"Sully," she said in assurance proffering one of her hands, though she longed to pull him into a hug. "You look so much like your father."

Shaking her hand, Sully asked the first thing that came to mind. "I do?"

"Yes, you do," she replied with a nod. "Here take a seat." Sully nodded and sat down in the booth, grateful that the waitress was already approaching to take their order. He felt as if his throat was too dry to speak and he needed some water desperately.

"What can I get for the two of you?"

"I'll have a coffee," Kat said then looked across at her son.

"A water and a coffee, please."

"That it?" the girl asked, looking a little put out that the order wasn't larger. She barely waited for a nod, flouncing off in the other direction.

"I'm glad you came," Kate began, seeing the nervous expression on her son's face. "I know you didn't have to."

"I wanted to come. I got a lot of questions…" His frowned, feeling nerves getting the best of him.

"I'm sure you do. I'm going to try to answer them Sully. You deserve that. Maybe you could just tell me about your life first – about your wife, children."

The waitress returned then plopping down the drinks as quickly as possible and then slinking away. "Think we've made her day," Sully joked and they both laughed which turned out to be a great ice breaker. Sully poured some cream into his coffee and began to stir as he started to speak. "I was married before Michaela. Her name was Abby – Abigail. We were expecting our first child when she died – a car accident. She died almost instantly but they tried to save our little girl." He looked up for the first time and was moved when he saw the tears in Kat's eyes.

"Did she live?"

"No," Sully said giving a shake of his head.

"Oh Sully, I'm so sorry."

"Thank you." His voice was slightly strained and he wasn't exactly sure if it had to do with talking about Hannah or simply the fact he was talking to Kat. "God's got a funny way of working things out though. Hannah's doctor was Michaela."

"Your wife?"

He nodded and smiled. "That's how I met her. Course I wasn't ready for a relationship but we became good friends."

"And that led to more?"

"Yeah – we got married two months ago. She's amazing." Kat was smiling at him and nodding her head, obviously pleased that he had once again found someone to share his live with. "How 'bout you?" Sully asked. "Did ya ever marry again?"

"Not until just recently," she said dropping her eyes to her coffee mug. "His name is Max."

"Max," Sully repeated, getting used to the sound of the name of the man who was his step-father.

"I think you'd like him. He's very down to earth. Not moody like your father was," she said with a smile.

"Was he moody? I don't remember."

"No I guess you wouldn't. You were so young when he died." Sully was the one now avoiding her eyes, feeling his stomach clench uncomfortably. "He was an artist, Sully. I think the moodiness just came with the territory."

Without warning he looked up at her, his eyes suddenly glassy as if he was in a trance. "Where did you go?"

The question was out of the blue and without context, but Kat knew exactly what he was talking about. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. This was the question she'd been fearing for days – the question she'd practiced answering over the years. "When he died Sully part of me died with him. I felt like I'd never be happy again." She paused but Sully said nothing realizing that she needed to tell this in her own time. "Everyone told me to hold onto you… to keep you close. That in you, he lived. But you were so needy Sully. I felt smothered. You always wanted something. Sometimes you would call for me and I'd just plug my ears feeling like I was gonna go crazy. I felt like you were stealing my soul."

Sully's face was wrinkled in confusion, his heart beating fiercely. "That's how children are," he said anger evident for the first time.

"I know," Kat whispered instantly disarming him. "I know what I did was wrong. But I just needed some time. I was going to come back. I always planned to come back for you."

"But ya didn't!"

"I did Sully. I did! You'd already left. I tried to find ya. It was like you were always two steps ahead of me. I went to San Francisco and you were in Portland. I went to Portland and you were in Tucson."

Sully nodded. He couldn't argue with her – they were constantly on the move when he was younger.

"And at some point, I just couldn't do it anymore. I never stopped thinking about you. I know that is probably hard to believe."

"What did you do? Where did you go?"

"I checked out – medicated my pain as they like to call it. At first it was anything I could get my hands on but I soon became addicted to heroin. I overdosed on your twelfth birthday."

Sully's eyes were intent on hers and for the first time it became obvious to him how much pain this woman in front of him was in. "I'm sorry," he whispered for lack of something better to say.

"I'm not – it saved my life. I got cleaned up after that, tried to live my life the right way. I have a problem with depression though, been fighting it my whole life only I didn't know it. Ended up in rehab again. That's where I met Max. I've had a lot of second chances." She met his gaze. "I don't have a right to ask for you to give me one.. .but if you would…"

---------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**The Places to Love**

**Chapter Seven**

With the curtains wide open to the bright summer moon, Sully lay on the couch, Michaela enfolded in his arms. He had been sullen since arriving at home in the late afternoon. Michaela was worried about him, unsure what to say. When he first returned home she'd tried to ask him how the meeting went but he seemed reluctant to talk about it. The second time she asked, he practically yelled at her. While Michaela made dinner for the first time since her miscarriage, he took a nap; waking only to pick at his food.

When he asked her to sit with him after dinner, she thought that he was ready to talk but all he'd done so far was hold and kiss her. Michaela was trying to be patient and understanding but she felt as if he was building a wall to shut her out. The physical contact now felt as if it were only a front, a sham of intimacy. Still she didn't press, though it made her feel sad inside.

"You okay?" Sully asked picking up on her despondency.

"Fine," she whispered, letting her fingers run down his muscular chest. "Worried about you."

"I don't mean to worry ya. I been tryin' to tell ya all afternoon."

Michaela swallowed hard wanting to protest but knowing that Sully always did things in his own way. "I'm ready to listen." The words hung in the air creating a tension that was palpable. "Don't shut me out Sully – not now that we've been through so much." His chest heaved with emotion and for the first time, Michaela realized just how hard this was for him.

"I don't want to shut you out but …" he paused taking a deep breath to clear his throat, "I buried some of this stuff so far down… I didn't even know how angry I was... how angry I still am. I'm scared."

"Scared?" Michaela raised her head to see his eyes. "Scared of what Sully?"

"Scared of this anger in me. Scared that it's gonna come out with you. I didn't mean to yell earlier."

"I shouldn't have pushed," she instantly assured him but Sully was already shaking his head.

"I'm sorry," he whispered blinking his eyes rapidly to stop from crying. "I never want to hurt you."

Michaela reached her hand across laying it over his heart. "Listen to me," she said looking him directly in the eye. "You are hurting me but not because you yelled. You're hurting me because you're holding all this in. Don't you know I'm a part of you now. When you hurt, I hurt." Sully turned his head to the side letting the first tear run down his cheek. Just as quickly, he felt Michaela's lips against his face kissing the place where the tear had fallen. "Tell me," she breathed out.

His grip on her became iron tight for a moment but he loosened it as he closed his eyes. "She said I was stealing her soul. How could a mother say that about a child?"

For a moment, Michaela tried to think about what that meant. She certainly knew about post partum depression having seen it first hand in her work but Sully was older, not a baby anymore when his mother left. Perhaps the struggles of being a single mom… but she had the commune to help her. "I don't know," Michaela whispered, knowing that the recent miscarriage was clouding both their minds, skewing their perspectives. "Grief, depression do strange things to people."

"I know." He swallowed hard. "But when Abby died, I couldn't just stop. I had Hannah to think about. She kept me going." Michaela knew that he was making the comparison in his head, asking the question why he wasn't enough for his mother.

"Sully whatever your mother did, it's on her. None of that reflects on you." He opened his eyes then and Michaela could see the little boy inside, the one still hurt from being abandoned so long ago. "You didn't do anything that made her go away."

"If I'd needed her less…."

"Sully!" His name came out strongly, surprising both of them. "You were a child, she was the adult. You were supposed to need her."

"I know," he whispered the tears streaming now. At that instant Michaela knew. Rising up some, she made herself the dominant of the two pulling him against her, his head on her breast. He needed to grieve – something he'd probably never done openly and now she would let him.

"Let it out," she whispered feeling his body shake against hers. "I'm here." The words were those he'd spoken to her in the midst of her miscarriage and it made him sob harder if that was possible. He had never known love like this, so unselfish and unconditional. Clinging to her, he lost track of time and thought as raw emotion poured out from some hidden place inside. Sully wasn't aware of how much time had passed, only that he still held Michaela's warm frame beside him. Her shirt was damp from his tears but his cheeks were now dry.

"I told her I had to think about giving her another chance to be in my life."

Michaela nodded, glad to know this last bit of information. "I think it would be a good idea if you talked to Snowbird and Cloud Dancing. They were there and can tell you more. Maybe we could ride out to the Ranch tomorrow?"

"I'd like that," he whispered as exhaustion hit him. He thought of moving to the bedroom but felt unable to even swing his feet off the end of the couch. Michaela was breathing softly near his ear, her fingers moving down his cheek. He was drifting off, unable to stop himself.

* * *

The morning sun woke him, beaming brightly through the open curtains. Sully blinked awake, squinting against the offending orange light. "Michaela?" he called, once he realized he was alone. "Michaela?" His eyes adjusted slowly to his surroundings as the aroma of fresh brewed coffee filled his nostrils. She had to be nearby. Rising, he went towards the bedroom only now able to hear the shower running. In an instant he divested himself of all his clothes and was standing on the bathmat pulling open the glass door. "Got room for one more?"

Michaela smiled, and reached for his hand pulling him inside. "Good morning," she said happily, glad to see him awake and seemingly happy. Sully leaned in to kiss her, realizing at the last minute that she'd already brushed her teeth.

Abruptly he pulled back. "I still got morning breath," he laughed.

"Get over here," Michaela returned, pulling him back towards her. "I can handle a little morning breath."

"Well when we both got morning breath, it isn't a big deal." They both laughed as Sully opened the door. In a flash, he was back in the shower brushing his teeth as he watched her lather a wash cloth. He felt his body react as she rubbed suds over her taut abdomen and up over her breasts. Michaela too felt the heat rising between them and sighed knowing that making love would still have to wait.

"We like to tempt ourselves, don't we?" she said with a shake of her head.

Sully moved over to the water and rinsed out his mouth, randomly tossing his toothbrush on the shelf of the shower. "I just figure it's like when we were dating before I corrupted you." He raised his eyebrows as he spoke then gave her a little wink. "It's like we're building up anticipation."

"When's the first time you wanted to…" she lowered her eyes for a moment, "make love to me?"

Sully's eyes grew round as he grinned. "Ya ain't gonna like it." Michaela frowned, giving him a strange look. "Okay you tell me when the first time you wanted to."

"I asked you first," she protested reaching for the shampoo. She went about methodically washing her hair, her eyes never leaving Sully as she waited for his response. "I'm waiting."

"Alright," he sighed. "You remember that time when ya had the flu real bad."

"But that was before we were even dating."

"Exactly."

"And I was so sick. How could you possibly have been thinking…" She stopped not wanting to make him feel bad. "I mean I must have looked horrible."

"Ain't what I remember," he confessed. "You were lying in bed with nothing on but some little tank top. I just had never seen that much of your skin and it was so form fitting. I couldn't help how my body reacted."

Michaela laughed. "So I'm sexy even when I'm sick?"

Sully shrugged and smiled as well, waiting until she'd finished rinsing the soap from her hair to pull her close. "Your turn," he reminded her.

She grew slightly flustered now, knowing exactly the point in time she'd felt that way but not wanting to admit it. "I don't remember," she lied.

"You are not getting off the hook that easily."

Michaela let out a long breath. "Alright, but you can't laugh."

"I promise."

"Remember when you broke your leg… and I stayed with you at your house." Sully nodded, wanting to point out that was before they were dating as well but then suddenly he remembered - her fingers against the top of his thigh, massaging the skin to get the circulation going. Just as then, his body now reacted of its own accord. "I hoped you hadn't noticed," he whispered looking at her tenderly.

"It was hard not to. I kept thinking about what that meant… what it would feel like to kiss you, to hold you.. to…" Her voice trailed off and Sully took the opportunity to kiss her hard, immensely turned on by the thought that she was attracted to him even then. Michaela reached behind her and turned the water to cold, stepping out of the way just in time so that the spray hit him hard on the chest.

"Argh," he yelled jumping back as she slipped out the door. "What did ya do that for?"

"Figured you needed a cold shower," she laughed closing the glass door behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**The Places to Love**

**Chapter Eight**

They rode in silence, each enjoying their surroundings as they rode out towards the ranch. The sun was still high in the afternoon sky, leaving few shadows on the ground because of its position. It was Sully who first realized they hadn't spoken since they left the city limits of Colorado Springs. The silence felt comfortable but he wanted to ensure that Michaela was alright, especially since the business trip still loomed before him.

"How do you feel?" he asked reaching over to squeeze her leg just above the knee.

Michaela turned to face him, drawing in a deep breath as she emerged from her trance. "Good… at peace."

"You sure?"

"Sully, Cassie said I'm fine, that I've healed well physically. She just wants us to wait…"

"I know after your first period," he sighed because she'd misunderstood his intention. "I don't just think about sex you know."

"I know," Michaela said softly taking his hand in hers and giving it a light squeeze. "Perhaps I'm projecting."

"Projecting?" Sully asked, unsure what she meant.

"Assuming you are thinking about the same thing I am."

Sully smiled broadly, letting his thumb caress the palm of her hand. "Is that what you're thinking about?"

"The last time we were at the ranch it was our honeymoon." A light blush sufficed her cheeks but her face told him she was relaxed.

Sully nodded, fondly remembering the few days they'd shared there. "Maybe when I return… we could take a day or two to be alone. Perhaps come up here." As he spoke Sully turned into the dirt road of the ranch, slowing down so not to kick up too much dust.

"I'd like that," Michaela replied, looking forward to the time when they could resume intimacy. It wasn't long before the Jeep Cherokee pulled up in front of the cottage. The front door opened and a gaggle of children came pouring out into the yard. Michaela smiled as she stepped out of the vehicle admiring the freedom they carried with them. "Look Sully," she whispered as he came around the car. "Aren't they cute?"

Afraid that she was feeling a little emotional, he pulled her close. "Sure are." Lightly he kissed the side of her head. "You alright?"

"Fine," she said snuggling against him.

Snowbird appeared in the doorway. "Ah, here are the newly weds." She walked towards them with a wide grin. Her feet were bare and she was careful to hold up her full skirt so that it didn't drag the dirt. Michaela had become used to their clothes which looked as if they belonged on a video of Woodstock from the seventies. "We were getting a little concerned when we didn't hear from you."

Sully nodded. "Past few weeks been sort of busy."

"I bet," Snowbird said with a raise of her eyebrows. What she was thinking couldn't have been father from the truth but she had no way of knowing that. "You've come at a good time. The children are done with their afternoon lesson."

"Afternoon lesson?" Michaela asked as Sully and she started to follow Snowbird into the house.

"Homeopathic medicine. The commune has lessons all year for the children. School is not something that begins in September and ends in May. Learning is for life and it should be for every season."

Sully and Michaela exchanged a look, knowing this was one of the issues they'd disagreed on before they were married. Yet Michaela had to admit that Snowbird was making a great deal of sense. Perhaps school as she'd known it wasn't the best way to educate children.

"Today we went on a walk looking for herbs that grow naturally wild and then we weeded the garden."

"What about reading and math… writing?"

Snowbird smiled at the doctor. "There is time for that as well. Every morning after yoga the children have regular lessons. But the afternoons are for electives. They can choose what it is they want to learn." They were in the house now, headed out to the backyard where Cloud Dancing was. Snowbird stopped and looked at the doctor. "I believe Gardner posited the theory of multiple intelligences. There is a school in Chicago if I'm not mistaken."

Sully watched in amusement, knowing Michaela was trying to hide her surprise that Snowbird was so knowledgeable on the subject. "Yes," she said.

"We believe the same here. We want the children to grow in all areas – not only in academics." She smiled at the doctor kindly. "I know it is very different than what you are used to but if you are open minded…" Her voice trailed off as she looked up at Sully.

"I try to be," Michaela replied also glancing at Sully.

Suddenly feeling very self conscious because of both women's gazes, he stepped towards the back door. "Is Cloud Dancing out here?"

Snowbird nodded as she chuckled. Sully slipped through the back door, instantly spotting the tanned skin of his friend among a row of sunflowers. "Not growing anything illegal out here, are ya?" Sully joked.

Cloud Dancing emerged. "Ha'ho." He grabbed the man he regarded as a son by the lower arm before pulling him into a hug. As he stepped back, he looked concerned. "There is sadness in your eyes."

Sully frowned and gave a brief nod. Turning to look off into the distance, he explained. "I met with Kat yesterday."

"Kat?"

"My mother."

"Kat." He sighed. "She used to go by Katie. That's why I didn't recognize the name. I suppose the name change is significant."

"What do you mean?"

"She is a different person now." His words were sure and certain and Sully couldn't help but to look back into the face of wisdom he found so reassuring. "I knew Katie but she is not Katie anymore."

"Was Katie the person who left me?"

Cloud Dancing had feared this day for as long as he could remember. In truth he couldn't believe he had managed to avoid telling him before now. Sully had never asked though but now he knew it was time. "She has told you?"

"She told me I was stealing her soul."

There was silence from Cloud Dancing at first as he took in the hurt behind those words. Turning to the side, he walked toward the back gate, assuming Sully would follow which he did.

Inside the house Michaela watched them exit the yard. She wanted to go with him because she feared another emotional release like she'd experienced the day before. It was Snowbird's hand on her arm that roused her. "Would you like some iced chamomile tea?"

"That sounds lovely," she replied finally moving away from the window as the back gate shut behind her husband. It wasn't long before they were both seated on the couch, cool glasses of iced tea in their hands. Snowbird smiled at Michaela, watching as the doctor wrestled with her own thoughts.

"Sully will be alright. This is something he must deal with."

"I know. I just hate to see him hurting."

"You are hurting too?" Michaela nodded, thinking that Snowbird was talking about the fact that she was hurting for Sully. "Is marriage not what you expected?"

Michaela's head shot up and she quickly shook it from side to side. "Oh I love being married. I meant I was hurting because Sully is hurting."

"There is nothing else?"

The black steely eyes bored into her, seeing to her soul in a way that Michaela knew she could tell there was more. She meant to shake her head no. She meant to make her lips say no. Yet then it was tumbling out – everything that had happened in the past few weeks. The miscarriage jumbled with things about Kat. When she stopped speaking, she felt as if a weight had been lifted off of her. The eyes that met hers were full of compassion.

"It is not easy to lose a child but you will not grieve forever. There will be others."

"I can't think about that right now," Michaela whispered. "I don't even want to try really. I mean if I get pregnant again, I'm afraid I'll be paranoid. If I don't get pregnant…" Her voice trailed off, leaving her sentence incomplete but Snowbird could read the closing thoughts in her eyes.

"You will hope again. There is always time after the pain that you feel vulnerable. Cling to Sully now. He will be your shelter."

"He has been but I feel bad laying it on him now with Kat's reappearance."

Snowbird took a long drink of her tea and set the glass down on the coffee table in front of them as she formulated her next words. "Let nothing come between you. Speak about everything. This is the way to grow a marriage – to grow together." Michaela could not argue. She knew Snowbird was right and she nodded in appreciation. "Your bond to each other is strong and sure. Trust it – it will hold."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**The Places to Love**

**Chapter Nine**

Sully slipped his shoes and socks off just outside of the gate, longing to feel the earth beneath his feet, something he missed from his childhood. Cloud Dancing waited patiently wanting Sully to get in touch with nature before he spoke to him about the past. He wanted to do a sweat lodge but he hadn't made preparations for that particular ceremony. They walked on back into the orchard that was planted directly behind their cottage, the soft grass feeling good against the soles of their feet. The shade provided by the branches was pleasant and for a moment Sully forgot why he was here and relaxed.

Cloud Dancing walked on through the orchard, finding his own center before he opened the past to Sully. In another ten minutes, they'd left the orchard far behind and both were perched on a large rock up the small incline that overlooked the ranch. The afternoon sun was descending now and a cool breeze blew at their side. "I don't know exactly what your mother has told you. But I know you will want to hear all sides."

Sully nodded but then turned to face him. "You've never told me before."

"You've never asked before. Why should I stir up pain that you are not ready to deal with?" Sully could not argue with his words and simply nodded as he took deep calming breaths. Cloud Dancing sat casually to the side, noticing how Sully naturally assumed the lotus position. The fingerprints of Snowbird and himself were all over his life and he felt proud of that fact. "She was very young when you were born. She had lied about her age – lied to your father even."

That seemed to disturb Sully slightly – the fact that she lied to his father. "How young was she?"

"When you were born, she was seventeen." Sully gave a low whistle, this new piece of evidence being added to everything already running through his mind. "But she was very devoted to you. It was only after your father died that things changed." He paused for a moment, his face growing more serious. "People floated in and out of Drop City – some good, some bad. There was a guy who took an interest in Katie. It's not easy to be a widow at twenty two."

Sully sighed out loud. It was hard to balance what he felt – one minute hatred, the next compassion. "She says she came back for me… but that you were gone."

Cloud Dancing dropped his eyes to the ground, sad that he had to reveal the lie Sully's mother had told. "We were still in Drop City the first time she came back. She showed up after midnight wanting to take you to San Francisco with her. She was high on something, probably a combination of things. It took two of us to hold her back when she tried to snatch you out of Snowbird's arms."

"You didn't let her take me?"

Cloud Dancing took his question the wrong way and grew defensive. "We couldn't. She wasn't in any state to keep a child."

Sully touched his arm. "Cloud Dancing I'm glad you didn't send me with her," he assured. "I don't want you to think…" His voice trailed off as a look of understanding covered the older man's face.

"It's not that," Cloud Dancing whispered. "Even later… we didn't want her to find us. We didn't want to give you up." He could see the emotion in his eyes and could tell he was unashamed of it. "She wasn't Katie anymore but you were. You were all the best of her and your Father. We wanted to hold onto that. And you were the child we could never have. The child that had been left to us."

Silence settled between them as Sully took it all in, his eyes roaming over the horizon. "I'm glad ya didn't let her have me," he whispered. "I don't want to think how things would have turned out. I don't want anything to do with her...not then and not now."

Cloud Dancing heard the finality of his words but could tell there was still a sense of doubt in his face. "You need time. Give it time."

* * *

The alarm blared, interrupting their morning slumber and reminding them both that they only had a little time before Sully left. Sully turned over and hit the snooze button and then snuggled back down beside his wife, kissing her shoulder as he did. Michaela stretched her arms over her head but scooted back, fitting her body against his. "It can't be morning yet," she whispered closing her eyes as she felt Sully's arms encircle her.

"'Fraid so." Sully raised one hand to push her hair to the side, giving him access to her neck. Bathing the area with warm kisses, his hand now wandered downward, rubbing the outside of her thigh. "Five days isn't very long."

"And I'm working every single day. Should make the time go a bit faster. Only have to worry about the nights now." Sully stilled his lips against her, making Michaela turn slightly to see why he'd stopped. "Sully?"

"Just thinkin'. Leavin' ya here with Matthew right down the hall is one thing. I don't know that I'll feel the same about leaving you out at the new house."

Michaela laughed. "Don't you think that is a bit premature Sully?"

"Not at all. We're making good progress. Sides I'm just thinking about us getting a dog."

Michaela turned in his arms, smiling widely. "I would love a dog. Maybe a beagle or a fox terrier… or a yorkie. I haven't had a dog since I was little."

Sully chuckled and then put his fingers against her lips. "I was thinking of something bigger Michaela. Something for protection."

"Well I guess we don't have to decide right now," she said coyly. "I mean perhaps we could have two dogs." She pushed herself against him, her hardened nipples now against his chest. His hand moved up her thigh settling along the edge of her panties. "What do you think?"

"I think that you know exactly what you are doing." He smiled at her resting his forehead against her own. "You wouldn't be seducing me to get what you want?"

"How can you even suggest such a thing?" she whispered, her voice low and sultry. Raising one foot, she ran the instep of her foot from just under his hip to his knee before wrapping her calf around his lower leg.

"Where has that innocent girl gone to?" he teased cupping one half of her bottom in his strong palm.

Michaela swatted him playfully but grew serious as Sully rolled her slightly. Both knew that things could not go farther than kisses but they enjoyed the closeness as their lips met again and again. When they finally stopped, Sully laid his cheek to hers. "I should stay…"

"You should," she whispered, knowing soon she would kiss him goodbye. "I love you."

He pulled back to look directly into her eyes. "I'll carry you here while I am away," he said taking her hand and laying it over his heart.

Michaela smiled, feeling grateful that she knew a love like this. "Perhaps things will progress while you are away… maybe it will be that time of the month."

Sully laughed warmly. "Would make for a nice homecoming."

"Go get in the shower. Robert E's going to be here soon." Sully kissed her once more deeply on the lips and then sighed. "Go," Michaela said again in a commanding tone.

"I'm going," he said reluctantly giving her bottom a playful slap as he rolled away from her.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**The Places to Love**

**Chapter Ten**

The clues had been building all morning: the tears when Sully left that still hadn't stopped as she drove in to work, the way her pants were a little hard to button as she dressed, the cramps in her lower abdomen that were simply a nuisance. Yet Michaela didn't get her hopes up – could she be imagining all the signs of her period because she wanted it to be true. Yet by that evening, she had in fact started. Normally it wasn't a cause for celebration, more of an unpleasant fact of life but this time everything was different.

When Sully called, it was the first news she gave him. "You're sure?" Sully asked.

"Well yes," Michaela laughed. "I mean there are certain physical things…" Sully was chuckling now too, realizing how silly he'd sounded. "Now you have a reason to come home."

"Like I didn't already." Michaela couldn't help but smile at his sweet words. "You making out alright?"

"Fine," she said looking wistfully at the empty bed that they normally shared. "Think I'm used to sleeping with someone now though. It's going to be weird to be alone."

"I know what you mean," he said growing quiet.

"How was the first day of the convention?"

"Good. I'm glad we came. This is just the sort of thing to really get the business off the ground. Course they messed up our reservation so Robert E and I are sharin' a room."

"Is that why you're being so quiet?" Michaela asked.

"I'm not being quiet," he protested.

Michaela laughed as she decided to tease him a bit more. "Don't want your friend to hear you being mushy, huh?"

"It's not that…I just…" He seemed to be a little tongue tied and Michaela's laughter wasn't helping the situation.

Changing tactics a little, Michaela spoke again. "Do you know what I'm wearing right now?"

"I.. uh…"

"That little pink nightie that's practically see through. It's rather warm in here tonight." Her voice was low and sultry.

Looking across at Robert E who was flipping through the channels on the television, Sully cleared his throat. "Uh… Michaela…"

"If you were here right now, I'd unbutton your shirt slowly, stopping to kiss each new bit of revealed skin." She paused and waited to see what he would say but again he cleared his throat, his breathing slightly heavier than before. "I'd be down in front of you on my knees, my lips level with your navel. My fingers on the button of your pants…."

In a high pitched voice that was uncharacteristic of Sully, he stopped her. "While I am enjoying this immensely…"

"Uh-huh?"

"Think I need to go take a shower." His voice was a whisper now and it made Michaela laugh.

"Okay go take your cold shower." She grew serious now. "I love you and I miss you."

"Me too."

"Me too, what?" she asked pressing her lips together.

Loudly now so that there could be no doubt about it, Sully spoke into the phone. "I love you and I miss you."

"Good night Sully," Michaela added almost forlornly.

"Night Michaela. I'll call you in the morning."

With that she rolled over in bed to hang up the phone with a frown. Everything seemed too quiet without Sully here and she was starting to think that getting a dog was a terrific idea. Standing, she laughed as she passed the full length mirror. She was wearing yoga pants and an old tee – far from what she'd told her husband. It was fun though to lead him on like that and it amazed her that she was capable of doing something so sensual. So much had changed in such a short time. Their first night together wasn't that long ago really – back in February right after a particularly memorable birthday dinner Michaela had decided after their engagement at New Years that physically their relationship should move forward. Sully knew she was inexperienced in that area and he was always so understanding when she asked to stop or grew tense in anyway..

As she walked into the living room, Michaela couldn't help but think of it. Stopping in front of the couch she let her mind drift back to that night. Things started innocently enough on the couch, as they shared kisses in the darkened room. Sully's hand was on her back, the other tangled in her hair. He had moved down to kiss her neck and Michaela closed her eyes, letting her body relax back onto the couch. As he hit a particularly sensitive spot just above her collarbone, she arched her back and moaned a little. Sully pulled back, never having heard quite a noise from his fiancé before.

When he looked up at her, Michaela was ready, her eyes shining with love. "How do you feel about me?" she whispered, wanting those lips that brought her such pleasure to speak his emotions.

"Michaela," he breathed out before kissing her hard on the lips. "I've never known a love like this." He moved back a little, his face taking on a serious expression. "Never," he repeated.

Scarcely daring to breath, Michaela cradled his head in her hands. "Make love to me."

The words felt like someone else's and Sully looked perplexed for a moment. "Michaela, are you sure?"

"I'm sure," she said feeling jitters for the first time all evening. She pulled him towards her, their lips meeting in a short sweet kiss that chased away any doubt in her mind. Sully took his time, continuing the kissing on the couch for a bit longer. Michaela could not recall how it had happened but she distinctly remembered the feeling of being in his arms, held tight against his chest as he carried her into the bedroom. There was no light besides the outside street light which beamed through the windows casting shadows on the bed.

Neither turned on a light, neither wanted to break contact with the other. The next hour was like a slow dance as clothing came off a piece at a time. Sully's mouth traveled up and down her body, discovering secret places that no one had known. Unsure of how to reciprocate, Michaela let instinct take over. Her hands moved of their own accord and the first time Sully moaned it only encouraged her to continue. Medically, she knew that the first time would be uncomfortable, perhaps painful but Michaela had felt neither particularly. The only thing she remembered was a momentary intense pressure and then nothing but sweetness. It only confirmed to her that this was the person she was meant to be with.

Standing now in the living room, she felt her own body reacting to the memory and she closed her eyes wrapping her arms around her. She felt more alone than ever now and vowed to herself not to daydream like some silly schoolgirl. A light knock at the door broke her reverie and she instantly glanced at the clock wondering who it could be. Another knock, louder this time, came again as she crossed through the door and looked through the peep hole. Matthew stood on the other side, visibly upset.

Opening to him, she instantly knew something was wrong. "Matthew?"

"Mike, I'm sorry to bother you so late but I have a favor… I don't know who else to ask. Ingrid's still in Sweden and won't be home for another week."

"Matthew whatever you need – you know I'll help."

"I just got a call – my mother has been taken to the hospital. I need to go but my brother and sister…" He looked confused unsure what he was even asking of her.

"Do you need me to watch them? To go to the hospital?"

"They're at the hospital… I just need someone to go with me." He looked up, his eyes pleading with her. Michaela reached inside the door to grab her purse and car keys.

"Come on, Matthew. We'll take my car."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**The Places to Love**

**Chapter Eleven**

Max rolled over in bed, expecting to encounter the warmth of his wife's body but found only the bare sheet. Peeking out from under his eyelids, he looked at the clock to see that it was only five in the morning. Where was Kat? Heaving himself out of bed, he stretched his arms over his head trying to work out the knot in his back. He shuffled out of the bedroom to find his wife, hoping that she hadn't been up all night. There were no lights on that he could see so he simply made his way down the hall. As he entered the living room, Kat looked up at him quickly closing her purse at the same moment.

With a suspicious look, he asked, "What are you doing up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep," Kat lied, not wanting to admit that she hadn't slept all night.

"What time did you finally come to bed?" His question was met with silence, her face turned down so as to avoid his eyes. "Kat, don't lie to me." He sat down on the sofa beside her reaching out to take her hand in his.

"I didn't make it to bed," she whispered. "I dozed off for a bit here on the couch."

Max sighed loudly and leaned back against the cushions. "I have to ask," he whispered not wanting to but knowing what his wife was capable of because he knew what he was capable of as well. "Are you using?"

Kat shook her head but then turned to look at him. She picked up her purse which she ha tucked at the other side of her body and handed it to him. "I haven't taken any yet."

At first Max felt relieved but at the same time he knew that if she'd taken the time to procure something that this was desperate. He clutched the bag to his chest and turned to face her head on. "Kat you can't do this. I know you're upset about Sully but he needs time – you have to give him time."

With tears in her eyes, she bowed her head looking utterly defeated. "He doesn't need time. It's like always – Snowbird and Cloud Dancing keeping him away from me. I know he talked to them."

Max reached out to her, giving her shoulder a light squeeze. "Honey why would they give him your letter in the first place if they didn't want him to have contact with you?"

There was nothing she could say to that. It was the truth and she felt unjustified now in blaming them. Yet she wanted someone to blame and she wasn't willing to blame Sully or herself even if she deserved it. "I know Max," she whispered. "They just have kept me from him for too long. I know they are behind this. He said he wanted to give me a second chance and then he calls back to say he needs more time…." She broke down as she spoke this last sentence.

"Kat no one said this was going to be easy. You can't expect things to just happen overnight." He pulled her close as he spoke, gently rubbing her back. Max continued to hold her until she quieted some, knowing what they needed to do next. "Sully has to come to terms with this, just like you do. If he's a newlywed, he already has a lot of changes to deal with." He felt Kat nod against him though she still said nothing. "But Kat you can't go back to old patterns. That's only going to make things worse. Why didn't you tell me you were tempted?"

There was a long silence but Max waited, knowing she would answer him eventually. "I was so ashamed that I was even thinking about it. Then yesterday I was downtown and one of the girls I used to buy from saw me. I felt so weak…"

"Of course you did. No one expects you not to feel weak. It's what you do when you feel that way that matters, Kat. You got to reach out. I'm here… the group's here."

Kat pulled back. "I just feel so ashamed."

"Do you think you're the first one to think about going back? It was our way, Kat. Our way of dealing with the pain, of making it go away even if only for a little while. You can't run anymore though Kat. You've got to face the pain of the past and of the present but no one is saying you have to do it alone."

The words hit their target as she began to weep again, knowing he was right. She didn't have to do this alone. That was always her mistake in the past – not learning how to lean on others. As a tentative first gesture, she placed her hand in his. "Max will you help me?"

"Yes," he said loudly pulling her against him once more with a firm commitment not to lose her to the past addiction. "Let's go to an NA meeting this morning – I think we both could use it."

"I'd like that," she whispered, feeling for the first time in days a sense of hope.

* * *

The bed called to her from across the room and it was only a moment before she was flopping down onto the down comforter, finally glad to be back home. The ringing of the phone disturbed the quiet of the condo and she sighed as she reached for it. Glancing at caller id, she realized it was Sully and quickly answered. "Hello," she said through a barely suppressed yawn.

"Did I wake you?" he laughed, his voice warm and comforting.

"No, I haven't been to sleep yet." She sighed softly as she lay back against the pillow again, the phone pressed against her ear.

"Oh Michaela, did you get called in last night?"

"Matthew came over right after I hung up with you. His mother was killed in a car accident last night."

"Oh God, that's horrible," Sully said, shocked at the news.

"I went to the hospital with him. He has a younger brother and sister… I just couldn't leave them alone. All three of them looked so lost and confused. Finally got them all settled in at Matthew's place and then came back here."

"Are you taking the day off work?"

"No, just going to go in late. Cassidy said he'd stay so I could get a little nap."

Sully grunted at that man's name. "Cassidy doing something nice? Watch out it might snow tonight." Michaela laughed, knowing Sully was right. She too had been surprised when he agreed to cover for her. "Well I won't hold ya then. Just wanted to wish you a good morning."

"Or in this case good night."

"Right," Sully chuckled. "You going to work late tonight?"

"Probably but I should still be home by ten. Call me then?"

Sully sighed loudly wishing he was there to make her breakfast and put her to bed properly. It was harder than he thought being away from her, especially when he knew she could use some support. "Maybe I should come home."

"Sully, I'm fine. Stay where you are. Matthew's father is flying in so he'll be here to help with Brian and Colleen soon. He has joint custody of the children and I'm sure that after the funeral he'll want to take them back to California with him. We'll both be here for Matthew…" Her voice drifted off as she thought about the support their young friend might need.

"I don't want you to drive yourself crazy trying to do everything."

Michaela smiled to herself. It was a nice feeling to be known so intimately by someone. "I promise I won't. Now are you going to call at ten?"

Sully laughed at her impatience. "Yes I'm going to call at ten. Only three more days."

"Don't remind me," Michaela sighed. "This bed feels rather empty without you."

"I'll be home before you know it."

"I love you," Michaela said knowing she needed to hang up though she didn't want to.

"I love you too. Call ya later."

"Have a good day."

"Good night," he replied softly and then she heard the gentle click of the phone. Returning the phone back to the cradle, she sighed again hoping that the next few days passed quickly.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**The Places to Love**

**Chapter Twelve**

With her hands full of grocery bags she struggled down the hall towards her door, knowing it had to be close to ten. She'd left the hospital a little after nine, knowing Sully would be home tomorrow night and there was hardly any food left in the house. One more night spent alone in their bed and he would be back. That thought alone was going to get her through the next day. As she approached her door, she set down one of the bags and fumbled for her keys.

"Dr. Mike?" The voice startled her and she dropped her keys as she turned to see Matthew standing in the hall light. Matthew laughed softly. "Didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine Matthew," she replied bending to pick up her keys. Matthew took the other grocery bag from her and grabbed the one on the floor as well. Michaela nodded her thanks and opened the door for him to enter. "If you'll just put those on the counter."

Matthew crossed to the kitchen and set them down as Michaela followed, moving to unload the items that needed to be refrigerated. "Where are Colleen and Brian?"

"I'm expecting them anytime. My father took them today so I could go to work and just settle a few matters. I'm getting a little worried though. They should have been back over an hour ago."

Michaela emerged from the refrigerator looking concerned. "Is your father generally reliable"?"

"Well to be honest I wasn't sure I wanted to leave them alone with him at all but they wanted to go of course. They weren't old enough to know everything that happened during the divorce like I was. I still hold it against him…perhaps unfairly."

"It's hard not to," Michaela replied. "I mean I know how I feel about Everett. Course I never liked him much before Marjorie divorced him." She laughed a little but then stopped, afraid now was not the time for levity. Yet when she looked back at Matthew, he was smiling and she relaxed.

"Sully's home tomorrow?"

"Yes," she said smiling widely as they both became aware of noise in the hallway. Matthew crossed to the door and opened it peering out into the hall.

Sticking his head back in the door, he smiled. "They're back. I'll see you later."

"Night Matthew," she called as she finished putting up the last of the groceries. She sighed and looked up at the clock, realizing she still had ten minutes before Sully would call. It was just enough time for her to start her microwave dinner and change into something more comfortable. Opening the freezer she pulled out a miniature pizza and opened the box. She placed it on the silver crisper tray and then in the middle of the microwave, setting the cook time before disappearing into the bedroom. Quickly she changed into shorts and a tank top, glad to be out of her work clothes. It would be great to take a shower as well but that could wait until after Sully's call. A knock at the door interrupted her solitude and she rushed back into the living room thinking it was Matthew again. Michaela didn't even look through the peep hole before opening the door and so was surprised when a distinguished looking gentleman stood in the doorway. Michaela's cheeks reddened feeling as if she was dressed inappropriately though everything was covered.

"Dr. Quinn?"

"Ah… yes," she said feeling flustered.

"I'm Ethan Cooper, the children's father." He gestured to Matthew's apartment as he spoke.

"Oh right," she said warmly. "It's nice to meet you."

"I just wanted to thank you for all you've done for them in the past few days. I know Matthew has really appreciated it."

"It was no bother. I want to help anyway I can. My father passed away a few years ago and so I know how hard this sort of thing can be." Ethan nodded but continued to stare in a way that was making her feel uncomfortable. Thankfully the phone rang giving her an excuse to move away from the door. "I'm sorry. I really need to get that."

"Oh certainly," he said with a slight bow. "Well thanks again and good evening."

"Good night," she said closing the door and then rushing to pick up the phone before Sully hung up.

"Hello," she said slightly out of breath.

"About the third ring, I was starting to get worried that you forgot about me," he teased.

"Sorry. Someone was at the door."

"At ten o'clock at night?"

Michaela walked over to the microwave to grab her pizza as she laughed. "Okay, I admit it. I was on the other line with my boyfriend."

"Should I be jealous?" Michaela only giggled, holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder as she placed the warm pizza on a plate. "Is he rich? Good looking?"

"Both," she said trying to sound serious before taking a bite of her late dinner.

"Can he make you scream out his name when you…" Michaela chocked on her pizza cutting him off. "Michaela? Are you alright?"

"Fine," she said as she finally caught her breath once again. "Don't say things like that while I'm eating."

"You started this," he pointed out. "Sides I'm feeling rather lonely tonight."

"Are you?"

"I am." There was a brief silence as they both focused on the fact that they were each missing the other terribly.

"I stayed late at the hospital tonight so that I could leave on time tomorrow. I'm so ready for you to be home."

"Well get a good night's sleep cause tomorrow night there won't be much time for that," he teased.

"Don't worry I'm sure I'll be able to stay up all night," she giggled in reply.

"And you'll keep me up as well." She heard the innuendo in his voice and couldn't help but shake her head.

"Someone needs to pull their mind out of the gutter."

"Yes m'am," he said crisply and Michaela could picture him saluting as he spoke. "Well I'll let you finish your dinner. I'm going to turn in early myself. I love you."

"I love you too. Be careful tomorrow as you're traveling. Good night."

"Night," Sully said with a smile knowing that tonight would be the last such phone call.

* * *

Grabbing her purse off the table, Michaela stopped to look at herself one more time in the mirror before heading towards the door. She was leaving a little early for work, hoping to get a head start on rounds today. She wanted everything to be perfect for Sully's homecoming tonight, and she was determined work would not get in the way. As she opened the door, she caught a glimpse of Ethan sauntering down the hall, she waved to him as the phone inside of her apartment sounded. With a laugh she ran back in to get it, thinking it might be Sully as he hadn't called this morning. It was a wrong number but as she turned back towards the door, she saw Ethan there.

"Good morning," he said warmly proffering his hand as he had already stepped inside the apartment. "Are you off to work already?"

Michaela shook his hand briefly as she nodded. "Yes, I have a busy day in front of me."

"That's too bad. I was going to ask if you wanted to join the children and I for breakfast."

"Oh that is very nice of you. Perhaps another time," she replied again feeling a little uneasy about his presence. Michaela dropped her purse as she moved and both of them bent down to pick it up. The result was that they bumped heads, sending Michaela sprawling backwards onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry," Ethan said laughing as he offered her his hand. "Let me help you up."

"Thanks," Michaela quickly replied, readily accepting his help. He pulled her to a standing position but did not move away when she stood. Instead he raised one hand to her shoulder, taking a strand of her hair in between his fingers. Michaela tensed. "Mr. Cooper…"

"You're a very alluring woman, Dr. Quinn," he whispered. "I would love to take you to dinner." His fingers brushed her cheek, the other now on her upper arm.

Michaela pushed against his chest, taking a defensive stand. "Mr. Copper, I'm a married woman."

He instantly jumped back, stopping his improper advances. "Oh, I didn't know… I just assumed… the children never mentioned that you were married. And you're husband isn't here?"

"He's been out of town but he'll be back tonight," she said clearly hoping he got the message. As if she needed to prove it, she quickly jutted her hand out to show off her engagement ring and wedding band. "And your behavior is completely out of line."

"It was and I'm truly sorry. I hope there are no hard feelings." Michaela edged around him, headed for the door. "Please Dr. Quinn, Michaela… I didn't know."

"It's fine Mr. Cooper," she said hating that he had used her first name. "It was a misunderstanding."

"Right," he said now realizing that she was waiting for him to leave. "Perhaps I'll see you around?"

"Perhaps," she replied shutting the door behind her and quickly heading down the hall.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**The Places to Love**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Dammit," Sully swore under his breath as he glanced at clock in the dashboard for probably the hundredth time in the last ten minutes.

Robert E cut his eyes over at him. "Impatient, aren't we?" His tone was jovial but he quickly sobered given the look on Sully's face.

Sully frowned – frustrated at how the day had gone. They left the convention a little early to beat rush hour traffic in the city only to find that a major accident had both sides of the freeway backed up for miles. He'd called Michaela to tell her that he would be delayed a bit, hoping to make up the time on the interstate. Yet night construction there had meant they again were slowed down. "Sorry," he sighed. "Guess I ain't very good company tonight.

With a soft chuckle, Robert E nodded his head. "You're ready to be home. Been feelin' that way myself. Plus you're a newlywed." He raised his eyebrows as he said this last bit. "This is the first time you two been apart. Bet it was harder than you expected."

"Yeah," he said with a shake of his head. "Still at this rate it's gonna be ten for we get into town."

A deep chuckle sounded in Sully's ears and he turned to look at his friend questioningly. "Michaela's probably waiting up for you."

He gave a little shrug of his shoulders already feeling the disappointment and tension settling in his lower back. Sully rested his head against the cool glass of the car window, sighing audibly and feeling sorry for himself. The next hour passed very slowly as Robert E tried hard to start conversation after conversation until he finally gave up. When they pulled up in front of the condo, Robert E was only too happy to say goodnight.

Begrudgingly, Sully stomped up the stairs, sighing once again as he opened the front door to a darkened apartment. He tried to relax as he entered, telling himself that she was still awake. And even if she wasn't, it would be nice just to be able to sleep in the same bed with her.

He passed the kitchen table, perfectly set with the good china, wine glasses, and candles that were never lit.

"Sully?"

Swallowing hard, Sully thought he had imagined her voice. He took another step toward the bedroom as he saw a light go on. "Sully?" This time her voice was a little nervous.

"It's me," he said almost breathlessly. Quickly he crossed the room and stood in the doorway looking over at the bed. "I thought you were asleep."

Michaela rose and walked towards him with a wide grin on her face. "Did you really think I'd be asleep?"

Letting his eyes, run over her body he could feel his pants becoming uncomfortable.   
She was wearing a little pink nightie short enough that he could see her panties. "It's been a very long time," she whispered.

"Too long," he replied as her hands went to his neck, his settling on her waist. Michaela kissed him lightly before pulling back a little to look up at him.

"I've missed you… missed us."

They kissed again. Sully flicked his tongue over her inviting lips and was rewarded as she opened her mouth to him. Their tongues danced together for a moment before she pulled away once more, her hands already pulling his shirt tail from his pants. Sully's eyes were smoldering with desire, the blue bright even in the semi dark room. The telltale signs of arousal were present in his wife – the flushed cheeks, hardened nipples, increased respiration.

"I want you," she said in a deep animalistic tone before looking down shyly as if caught doing something naughty. Sully looked over at the bed, noticing the tangled sheets, comforter askew.

"What were you doing?"

"I was restless. I was missing you…." The thought of his wife thinking of him while she was alone, perhaps even touching herself aroused him further. She looked up as he pulled her flush against him once more. Clinging to her, he shimmied out of his pants, letting them fall to the floor as his hands were already on the bare flesh of her back. "Are you hungry?" she asked coyly. "I've saved you some dinner."

"Michaela." The timbre of her voice told her everything she needed to know – there would be time for food later. Right now the only thing they each wanted was the other. Grinding against him, she kissed him again. Sully lifted her and she immediately wrapped both legs around him as he carried her to the bed.

The phone rang at that moment but neither even noticed, lost completely in the other. The pink underwear was gone in a matter of seconds, joining Sully's boxer briefs on the floor at the foot of the bed. His shirt was still on as was her nightie when they came together. This first coupling was hasty, each searching only to quench the hunger that had constantly gnawed at them over the last few weeks. Michaela was as anxious as he was, meeting each of his movements with her own. It wasn't long before they were gasping for breath, each making noises of pleasure that urged the other one forward.

"Sully," she cried out as she pushed against him, her body suddenly shuttering underneath his. That was Sully's undoing as well and within moments he was spent and collapsed on top of her kissing the area just under her earlobe. Michaela shifted a little underneath him and he pulled back. "Am I hurtin' ya?"

"No, stay just like you are," she whispered running her fingernails softly up and down his shirt covered back. "I've missed you so much."

Sully nodded and rested himself against her once more. "I thought we'd never get home. I wasn't very pleasant in the car."

Michaela laughed softly. "Well you can apologize to Robert E tomorrow." Sully's legs settled on either side of hers and he pushed up on the bed so that he knelt over her. Michaela watched as he finished unbuttoning his shirt, her hands now on the outside of his thighs.

"It's warm in here." He moved off of her and strode across the room in the nude to open the windows. Michaela couldn't help but smile watching him in the dim light. She too sat up and shed her nightie, wanting to be skin to skin with him when he returned. "Want something to drink?"

"Just some water."

Sully moved back to the bed and leaned down to kiss her. "Be right back." The ease of being naked with a man amazed her. She had always felt like it would be awkward, unnatural but with Sully that was never true. Good to his word, he returned a moment later with two tall glasses of ice water and a dinner roll hanging out of his mouth.

"Sully let me fix you something to eat," she offered again as he handed her the water.

He shook his head and finished chewing. "No, I'm not really that hungry. Sides I just want to be with you for now. Plenty of time to eat later."

Michaela didn't argue but took a long drink of her water, tensing as a drop rolled down the glass and hit her stomach. Sully laughed watching her and then took a drink of his capturing an ice cube in his mouth. He moved over towards her, pressing her to lay back which she willingly did. Unaware that he had a piece of ice in his mouth, she was surprised when instead of his lips, a wet coolness dotted the skin just above her navel. "Sully!"

Smiling, he traced a path up her abdomen with the ice, lighting a fire in her once again. Michaela's hands ran up and down his arms as he began to kiss the valley between her breasts, the ice now melted. Stopping for a moment, he rested his chin against her looking up into her face. "How's Matthew?"

"Hmm?"

"Matthew – our neighbor. His mother died." He had a playful look on his face that made Michaela shake her head.

"It's been a rough few days. His father flew in which I think is making things worse."

"They don't get along?"

"He's a bit of a jerk," Michaela scoffed. "I met him last night and then again this morning. I was just leaving for work and had to come back into the apartment cause the phone rang. When I looked up he had lethimself in."

"He came in to the apartment?" Sully sat up, a look of concern on his face. Michaela nodded, suddenly looking unsure of herself. "Did he bother you?"

"No," she said quickly. "I mean he sort of made a pass at me." She glanced up to see his anger building in his eyes.

"What do you mean sort of made a pass? What exactly did he do?"

"Nothing. Sully, don't worry. It wasn't a big deal. He didn't know I was married and he backed off as soon as I explained the situation to him."

"Backed off? What was he on?"

Michaela sighed loudly giving him a pleading look. "I shouldn't have brought it up," she said dismissively but Sully was not ready to let it drop. Standing, he walked across the floor to the dresser and pulled out a pair of sweat pants. "Sully, what are you doing?"

"Gonna go pay Matthew's father a late night visit."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**The Places to Love **

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Sully." Michaela pushed herself up in the bed and swung her legs over the side. "Calm down."

He turned with a tee shirt in hand, the same indignant look on his face. "I will not calm down. That man had no right…"

Michaela's fingers on his lips interrupted him. "Sully, you're right. He was rude and obnoxious but you parading over there at this time of night isn't going to make things better. Besides he's not at Matthew's. He's staying in a hotel."

Sully took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, contemplating her words. "Will ya just tell me exactly what he did?"

"Will you come back to bed?" She let her fingers fall from his lips down to his chest, tracing an imaginary line down to his navel. Turning, she took his hand in hers and pulled him along. Crawling over to her side, she felt the bed dip with his weight and smiled. "Where were we?" she asked looking up at him alluringly.

"You were gonna tell me." He stopped speaking, watching as she kissed a path up his stomach to his chest, where she finally settled herself.

"I dropped my keys. We both bent down to pick them up and knocked into each other. I fell backward and he helped me up but instead of moving away from me, he brought his hand to my face. Told me that he found me alluring, wanted to have dinner sometime. I pushed him away and he apologized." Her words were hurried, spoken without emotion in order to keep Sully from getting up in arms again. "No big deal," she whispered.

"It is a big deal and I am gonna have words with him." His voice was adamant but his face has softened considerably. Michaela continued to softly stroke the skin of his abdomen, letting her fingers run over the defined muscles there.

"Don't let him ruin tonight," she said softly plying his neck with warm kisses.

Sully felt bad for getting all worked up but the thought of another man treating his wife with such disrespect was hard to stomach. "I didn't mean to get so worked up."

Michaela laughed. "Being worked up isn't a bad thing, depending on what's getting you that way."

Swallowing hard, Sully ran his hand down her back letting it settle at the base of her spine. "How do you suggest I get worked up then, Mrs. Sully?"

In a flash, she had moved over to his ear and whispered words she never said outside the bedroom, words that made Sully smile and forget all about Ethan Cooper. She rolled away from him back to her side of the bed. "But if you'd rather stew…"

Sully didn't answer her teasing remark but simply rolled onto his side watching the gentle rise and fall of her chest. Resting his hand under her left breast, he looked up into her eyes. "I didn't even ask how you're feeling," he said apologetically.

"Sully, I feel fine."

"But we haven't since… you're okay aren't you?"

Michaela smiled softly, bringing her hand to join his. Their fingers interlocked and a sense of deep peace engulfed both of them. "Sully I've wanted this ever since we came home from the hospital. I just feel so close to you."

"Good, that's exactly how I feel too."

"But I did forget… we need to wait a bit before trying to conceive again." She looked at him expectantly but Sully felt lost.

"I don't mind waiting," he said with a shrug of his shoulders not getting Michaela's subtle hint.

"Sully, we need to use… well… protection. I'm not going back on the pill. I mean I can talk to Cassie about other alternatives…"

Laughing, Sully moved over to his side of the bed and reached towards the bedside table. "No, no," he said. "Just got to be direct with me. I had no idea what you were hinting around about." Michaela heard the drawer slide open and then the crinkle of the wrapper. "Course after tonight, might need to refresh our supply," Sully added as he moved back towards her.

"Sully," Michaela quietly chastised, secretly enjoying every minute of it.

"What?" he asked, flashing her an innocent look. "It's not my fault you're insatiable." He was sitting on his side of the bed watching her.

Michaela rose up on her knees and moved to straddle him. "Are you going to talk all night or do you think I can get some action?" She leaned in quickly before he could answer, her hands moving downward as their lips met. Sully's hand went for the lamp on the side table. He fumbled with the switch but finally managed to turn it off, anticipating the night that was to come.

* * *

Sully slipped out of the front door, shirtless and whistling to himself. Michaela was still dozing, just as he'd hoped. He had made breakfast but wanted to get the morning paper for her so she could read while she ate. He never expected to meet anyone and was surprised at first when he did. An older looking gentleman with dark hair streaked with gray passed him with a nod of his head.

"Mornin'," Sully said but then stopped. Turning around he looked back at the man, his eyes narrowing. "Mr. Copper?"

"Yes. Did you need something?"

Sully took two steps forward, fists clenched at his sides as he imagined this man putting his hands on Michaela. "I wanted to talk to you about some manners." Ethan's eyes grew large unsure what the stranger meant by his comment. "You don't invite yourself in to a woman's apartment and you sure as hell don't put your hands on her."

Ethan looked down the hall, realizing that this must be Michaela's husband. "She invited me in," he laughed. "And I've already apologized for that… it was a miscommunication. She'd taken her wedding band off … I had no idea."

The jovial tone of his voice made Sully's anger boil. He could see right through this man's lies – Michaela had never in the whole time they'd been married taken her wedding band off and he knew she would never have invited him in if she was on her way out. Stepping forward aggressively, he glared at Ethan Cooper. "Stay away from my wife," he growled. "I ain't gonna be responsible for my actions if you come near her again."

Ethan, who had cowered almost immediately as Sully stepped closer, now smiled uneasily. "There's no need for that. A simple misunderstanding," he reiterated.

Sully wanted to punch him but he knew that Michaela would disapprove. Letting out a deep breath, he turned to go back down the hall, only breaking eye contact with him when it was absolutely necessary. When he came back in the building, Ethan was gone and Sully was glad. Michaela was up when he entered the apartment, sneaking a piece of bacon off the plate in the kitchen.

"Morning," he said approaching with the paper in his hand. Michaela smiled as she chewed, then leaned in to give him a peck on the lips. "Sleep well?"

"Very well," she said with a seductive smile, moving in a little closer. "I kind of hoped you'd still be in bed this morning." Sully put the paper down on the counter, his eyes concentrating on her lips. One hand came up to stroke her cheek as he leaned in to kiss the corner of her mouth. As he moved back, Michaela giggled. "You missed this side," she said pointing at the other corner.

"Well we don't want that." He kissed the opposite corner, this time letting his lips linger against her.

Michaela moved her hand down so that it now pointed at her neck. "And right here." Sully simply smiled and kissed the new location, enjoying her leading. "And right here," she said again, this time pointing at the place where her nightie began, right over the top of one breast. Sully not only kissed her but flicked his tongue out eliciting goose bumps along the creamy flesh. Michaela swallowed hard as she moved her hand down to her navel. "And right here," she whispered.

Sully dropped to his knees, pushing the pliable material to the side as his tongue circled her navel and then moved downwards. Michaela gripped the side of the counter, her knees weakening as he continued his warm kisses.

"Sully?"

"Hmm?"

"What about breakfast?"

"It'll keep," he quickly replied pulling her down onto the kitchen floor with him.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**The Places to Love**

**Chapter Fifteen**

The afternoon was gray and cloudy as Sully rode out of town toward the new house. Stifling a yawn, he looked at the clock anxious to get home and catch up on some sleep. Michaela had been called in at three in the morning and he found without her there that he couldn't sleep. He was looking forward to one of her back massages as well as snuggling up in bed with her as they drifted off to sleep. Yet he was also excited to get to the new house. The housing inspector was meeting him there for the final walk through which meant that they would be able to move in soon. Everything felt as if it was coming together for them and for that Sully was grateful.

The ring of his cell phone disturbed his thoughts and he turned it over to see the number. He didn't recognize it but answered anyway, thinking it might be Michaela on one of the hospital lines.

"Hello," Sully said as he flipped open the phone.

"Sully?"

The voice was unfamiliar and so he hesitated for a minute before replying. "Yeah?"

"Hey…umm… my name is Max. I'm married to your mother." Sully remained quiet, not having thought about Kat since he'd returned to Colorado a few days ago. "I don't mean to bother you but I just needed you to know, Kat's really struggling."

"She isn't the only one," Sully replied angrily. "This isn't easy on me either."

"I know," he said quietly. "I don't really know why I'm calling. You certainly don't owe her anything. But I love her and it's hard to see her hurting."

That struck a cord with Sully. He, too, would ask the impossible for Michaela. "I'm not trying to hurt her."

"Just protecting yourself?"

"I thought she was dead for most of my life. It wasn't exactly easy to find out she wasn't." It was only in saying it that he realized Cloud Dancing and Snowbird's part in this deception. He felt confused, everything rattling around in his mind. The thought of him clinging to Snowbird while his mother tried to get to him began to haunt him. On one hand, he knew that Kat was on drugs but he could also feel her desperation. For the first time since talking to Cloud Dancing, he felt compassion for Kat and it left him speechless.

Max held on through the silence unsure what Sully was thinking. "She loves you Sully," he finally whispered. "I know that is hard to believe but it's true. All I'm asking is that ya don't turn your back on that so quickly. I know you need time – I'm not trying to rush you or guilt you into anything. Please just think on it."

"I will," he said his voice hoarse with emotion. "I'll think on it."

"Thank you." He could hear the gratitude ringing through in Max's voice as well as the hope. Sully wasn't sure how he felt about it all but Max was right – Kat deserved for him to think on it more, rather than ignoring it as he had been doing recently.

"You're welcome Max."

"I'll let you go then but if you need to talk to someone who understands Kat or at least tries to, than I'm here."

It was now Sully's turn to thank him. As he did they both said their good-byes. Sully closed his cell phone and threw it down on the passenger seat. He felt confused, lost and in need of Michaela. Yet he couldn't simply take off for the hospital. The inspector was expecting him at the new house. Pushing his feelings aside, he drove on trying to focus on the many positive things in his life.

* * *

Michaela stood at the edge of the NICU, her eyes focused on the tiny form only feet away. She was awoken in the middle of the night by a phone call; called into the hospital when the obstetrician on staff realized the seriousness of the delivering mother's condition. The baby born two months too early was addicted to methamphetamines just like his mother. Being the sort of doctor that she was, Michaela had often dealt with similar situations and somehow she always felt compassion. Mothers seeing the end effect of their stupidity, crying out, repenting for their behavior. It was sobering, Michaela always thought.

She hadn't seen this mother- had avoided the nursery when she was there. It was her fault her baby was like this, her fault that he might suffer long term side effects. Inside, anger gnawed at Michaela as she continued to think about the baby she'd lost, the one she would have protected at all costs. Taking a deep breath she tried to sort out her emotions but all she could do was ask God why he would let someone so vile carry a child while she'd lost hers. Certainly that wasn't fair.

"Michaela?" Cassie's voice woke her and she turned with a weak smile.

"What are you doing up here?" she tried to joke.

"Checking on you actually." She looked at her friend intently but Michaela just turned away. "My father said you wouldn't talk to the mother this afternoon. I thought perhaps you might need a listening ear."

Michaela nodded slowly but still remained silent, embarrassed suddenly by her feelings. She felt Cassie's hand on her shoulder as the tears began to build in her eyes. "It's not fair," she whispered. "That mother doesn't deserve him." Cassie said nothing, knowing it was best for her to let her feelings out. Michaela turned towards her friend, leaning back against the door frame. "When I was a teenager, I had no interest in church. My mother wanted me to go and in anger one day, I told her that I didn't believe in God." Cassie nodded as she paused, moving back to lean against the wall. "My father took me to work with him that Sunday and God showed me he existed."

Cassie raised her eyebrows at her friend. "How did he do that?"

"There was a mother who was carrying twins. She was seven months along and in hard labor. I remember watching her pray that God would protect her children and I thought that she was silly. Later on that afternoon, my father delivered two perfect little baby girls – they needed oxygen when they were born but other than being small, nothing was really wrong with them. My father took me up to the nursery so that we could see them. I remember he called them God's miracles." She stopped the feel of her father's hand on her shoulder as they stood at the nursery glass suddenly very potent in her mind. "He said that when you are a doctor, you see miracles. There is no way to explain them – they defy science."

"That convinced you?"

"It did … I was still skeptical but I saw more miracles. Tumors that disappeared, cancer that went into remission, babies who talked and walked even when I told their parents they never would…" Her voice trailed off for a moment. "I believe in God but I question him. I don't understand why good mothers can't have children and junkies can."

Cassie smiled. "Sounds to me like you are angry."

"A little," Michaela admitted. "And disappointed in myself that I can't feel compassion for this mother – that I can only feel anger at her."

"Michaela you're human – don't beat yourself up. I've always wondered how you worked up the compassion you did for some of the mothers who've come through here."

Michaela smiled weakly as Cassie stepped forward to hug her friend. "Why don't you go home?" she whispered in her friend's ear. "Your shift ends in twenty minutes anyway and I think you could use some time with Sully."

"I need to finish up some paper work…" she began but Cassie interrupted her.

"As soon as that is done – go home!" Cassie smiled as she spoke sternly and that made Michaela smile as well.

"I will," she replied already turning to head for her office. "Thanks for listening."

"Anytime," Cassie replied with a wave of her hand as she watched Michaela disappear down the corridor.

--------------------------


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**The Places to Love**

**Chapter Sixteen**

A pale sliver of moon appeared in the sky, shining weakly in the windows above their bed. Sully's breathing was still erratic as he clutched Michaela tightly to his chest. He had no clue why she had been quite so aggressive tonight, practically dragging him to bed as soon as dinner was over. Of course he didn't mind and he needed her close right now, needed to feel her love deeply. Raising her head, she placed her chin against his chest to look up at him. "How was that?" she asked coyly flipping her hair to the other side of her head.

Sully's hands wandered down her back settling against her bottom. "I've…. You've…." He simply smiled when it seemed he couldn't put a coherent sentence together.

"I'm going to take speechless as a good sign."

"Very good," he managed loosening his grip so that she could move to the side. "I'll be right back." He stood and disappeared into the bathroom but was back within a moment. "How long do we need to wait still before we can stop being careful?"

"One more cycle," she said with a smile as she patted the bed inviting him back nonverbally.

Sully was only too happy to snuggle up beside her. "So what was that all about?"

Michaela kept her eyes cast downward. "Why does it have to be about something? Can't I make love to my husband?"

"I'm not complaining but you were rather…" He fumbled for the right word, not wanting to embarrass her. "Possessed."

A light sigh escaped her mouth as she hooked her leg over his, laying her head on his chest. Sully had told her all about Max during dinner but Michaela had yet to tell him about the hospital. "I had a hard day as well," she whispered, letting her fingers tangle in the hair on his chest.

Sully's hands which were gently stroking her back now gripped her. "Why didn't you tell me?" She shrugged, unsure why she hadn't said something before now. Pressing a kiss to her hairline, he spoke. "Tell me."

"We have a baby in the NICU who is two months early with severe complications."

"Mmm-hmm." Sully made the slight noise to let her know he was listening. So far this wasn't that unusual.

"Her mother is an addict…. The baby's complications are because of her mother's drug use."

"You've dealt with that before."

"I know but this time, this time I just can't. I can't face the mother. I'm so angry at her. She should have protected her baby." Sully could hear the emotion in her voice and he tried to soothe her. It all made sense now. He hadn't even considered that the miscarriage would have repercussions like this but he should have.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as Michaela lifted her head to look up at him.

"I just keep thinking what if I can never have a child… it's not fair."

"It's not," Sully agreed.

"How can God let that be so?"

Sully knew she was struggling and he wanted to help but it was a hard question to answer. "We got free will Michaela. He let's us make our own decisions. Don't ya think? I mean would ya want it any other way?" Michaela shook her head no and laid her cheek back against Sully's chest. "Sides we only been married for a little while. I don't think we need to worry yet about you not getting pregnant. I mean the first time it happened rather quickly."

"True," she acquiesced but felt unable to shake the fear inside of her.

Sensing that she was still worried, Sully gently rubbed her back as he spoke. "And if we can't have our own, we'll adopt."

"You wouldn't be … disappointed?" She turned her head slightly to see his face in the shadow of the moon.

"Disappointed?" Sully chuckled. "'Chaela you aren't going to disappoint me. I never expected to find love again and now…" He took a deep breath unsure how to even begin to tell her what he felt inside.

"But I know how much you want a family."

Sully pulled her up and then framed her face with his hands, looking deep into her eyes. "You are my family, anyone else is just a bonus." A smile, weak at first but growing, spread over Michaela's face. Sully loosened his hold and she bent to kiss his lips. "Next time ya feel this way, I want ya to tell me right off."

Michaela nodded as she moved to lie back against him. "So you don't want me to just attack you?"

"Oh you can still do that." They both laughed but then quieted, each thinking about the particular situations they faced. After a few moments had passed, Sully stirred a little. "What are you thinking about?"

"How I'm going to talk to that mother. I just don't feel any compassion."

Sully nodded. "I know what you mean. Sometimes I feel horrible for Kat and sometimes I wish she'd never come back into my life."

"I don't understand it… I mean we are both usually so compassionate."

"Yeah, but these situations cut close to home for both of us. Lot of hurt involved no matter how ya look at it. I figure it ain't gone though. Kind of like when a shadow falls over the moon – you know it's still there even if it's hidden for awhile."

"I hope the shadow passes soon," Michaela whispered closing her eyes and yawning.

Sully slid down to be on her level. "It will," he assured her telling her good night with one last kiss.

* * *

Slipping down the corridor toward Michaela's office, Sully nodded to a few of the doctors he recognized. The house had passed its final inspection and he had the cleaning crew in now, readying their house for habitation. With everything that had occurred the night before, Sully had neglected to tell her this bit of good news. Somehow the bad had overshadowed it. Yet he thought this bit of news might be just the thing to lift her spirits. He stopped and knocked on her office door and then tried the handle only to find it locked.

Looking around the hall, he wondered where she was; knowing she normally took lunch time during this time. He decided to try the NICU, assuming he would be able to look through the nursery glass and see her. With a hurried pace, he made his way back to the elevators and then down to the third floor. He stood at the edge of the glass, watching her for a moment. In her arms, she held a baby hooked to several machines and for a moment Sully flashed back to the first time he held Hannah. A nervous looking young woman stood nearby, her eyes swollen from crying. Michaela spoke to her and she sat down in the rocking chair. Within another minute, Michaela placed the child in her arms, speaking words of instruction.

Sully had a good idea that this was the woman she'd spoken of last night and he knew this was a big step for her. A man nearby looked over at him. "Which one is yours?"

With a light chuckle, he pointed through the regular nursery to the NICU. "The big one beside the rocking chair." For a moment the man looked confused but Sully quickly amended his previous statement. "I'm waiting for my wife. She's the doctor."

"Oh, Dr. Quinn?" Sully nodded. "That is who I am waiting for as well. I'm Dr. Burke – Dr. William Burke. We were in medical school together."

Sully offered him his hand. "Nice to meet ya. Michaela never said anything…"

"She didn't know," William interrupted. "I am here on vacation and remembered that she worked somewhere in Colorado Springs. After making a few calls, I located her this morning and asked if she would be free for lunch."

At that moment, Michaela arrived in the hall and both men turned to look at her. "Sully," she said with a wide grin. "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd surprise my wife."

She looked over at William and laughed. "Seems like the day for surprises." Sully followed her gaze, slightly unnerved by what he saw in William's eyes. He knew that look and the feeling that accompanied it. It was the same faraway look he'd had for the time they'd been only friends while he secretly wished for so much more. Sully did not have to read his thoughts - he knew just by looking at him that Dr. William Burke was in love with his wife.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**The Places to Love**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Sully stood at the corner of her desk looking sullen as Michaela made some notations on her patient's computer chart. One of Michaela's colleagues had offered to show William the new cardiac unit. William, who specialized in cardiac medicine, was only too eager to go along promising to meet Michaela afterwards. Sully had followed her back to her office, acting rather aloof. She peered up at him once more from behind the machine, only to see little change in his facial expression. Closing the laptop, louder than necessary, she gained his attention. "You never said why you stopped by," she pointed out, wondering why the sudden moodiness. "Did Kat or Max call again?"

"No." He shook his head and smiled weakly. "The house passed final inspection."

Michaela launched herself out of the chair running around the desk to grab Sully about the neck. "We can move in?"

"We can move in," he said smiling widely now. Her next words were muffled as she pressed her head against his shoulder, squealing as she spoke. "We can go out and see the place tonight after work if you want."

"Yes," she affirmed moving back to slide onto the edge of her desk. She parted her legs and pulled on Sully's shirt until he moved to stand between them. "We should take carry out and have dinner there and perhaps…" She smiled up at him alluringly but Sully missed the look in her eye, his thoughts elsewhere for the moment. "Sully what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Michaela let go of him and frowned. "Something's wrong. I just suggested a romantic interlude and you didn't even blink."

Sully cast his eyes downward and laughed lightly at himself. He glanced at the door and then back at Michaela. "You gonna have lunch with William?"

"Yes… you know you can join us, if you want."

"I gotta get back to work," he said apologetically, unsure how to say anything more about his earlier observations.

Sensing that this was the source of his consternation, Michaela ventured a question. "Does it bother you for me to have lunch with him? I mean there is no need – he was only ever a friend."

"You never dated?"

"No," she assured him. "He never even gave me a second look." Sully's brow furrowed. Michaela wasn't aware of how men viewed her and he knew that. Yet Michaela thought Sully was being ridiculous, acting like a jealous boyfriend rather than her husband. Sliding off the edge of the desk, she went about collecting her things, her mind set on having lunch with an old friend. Yet her conscious felt guilty. If the situation were reversed would she feel differently? Turning she walked back towards him and placed her hand over his on the desk. "Sully, if you don't want me to go…" She stopped and swallowed fighting with herself over what she was about to say.

Yet Sully was a step ahead of her. "No, I want you to go and catch up with your friend. I ain't worried." He picked up her hand, caressing the palm with his thumb. "I don't want ya to think I don't trust you. I just think you're wrong about him."

Michaela smiled curiously as she stepped closer once again. "Wrong?"

"I think he's given you a second look…" He smiled. "And a third… fourth…probably a fifth look too."

Michaela's cheeks turned red. "Oh Sully, you are so different than other guys. You don't even know it." She raised her hand to his cheek, letting her thumb stroke his skin gently. "You've always accepted every part of me… my intelligence and all."

"I think your intelligence is sexy."

That brought a wide smile to his wife's face. "I think it was a turn off for most guys." She hesitated as she leaned more fully against him. "But you have no reason to be jealous."

"Jealous? I'm not jealous," he said defensively but then quickly laughed as Michaela gave him a scolding look. "Okay perhaps just a little bit."

"No need," she reiterated again. "There's only one man who I could ever love and he's standing right before me."

Sully smiled secretively and then leaned in to kiss her, hard and deep. "Have a good time," he whispered near her ear before he moved away but Michaela held fast.

"What about tonight?"

"I'll come back this afternoon and we can drive out together."

"No sense in that. I'll stop and pick up some carry out and meet you." She ran her hand down his chest and around his waist, not wanting to say goodbye just yet. She lifted her chin once more, closing her eyes in anticipation.

Sully kissed her gently but sensually, leaving her wanting more. When he pulled back, Michaela surged forward grasping his top lip between hers and giving it a playful nip. A low growl in the back of his throat, spoke of his appreciation as the dance of love continued. Breathless they broke apart as a knock came to the office door. "William," Michaela muttered under her breath almost in a hateful way.

Sully laughed but then kissed her gently once more. "Looking forward to tonight."

* * *

Michaela rummaged in the picnic basket once more, ensuring she hadn't forgotten anything. Running back into the kitchen she grabbed a book of matches from the drawer beside the stove for the candles. The idea of bringing carry out had evolved throughout the day until she had planned a full fledged romantic dinner for the two of them. A picnic in their new house so to speak. She'd ordered the food and would pick it up on her way out of town. Tucking the large quilt they would spread on the floor under one arm, she picked up the basket with the wine, candles and utensils in the other and headed for the door.

Halfway down the hall she met Matthew just coming in for the night. He looked tired, his tie loosened and his shirt untucked. He smiled when he saw her, instantly offering his help. Michaela protested at first but then accepted his offer as he followed behind her with the picnic basket in hand.

"How are things?" she asked tentatively.

"Confusing," he replied with a shake of his head. "By law the children are my father's responsibility but he doesn't want custody of them. Says his lifestyle isn't conducive to having them around."

Michaela grimaced, wondering how a father could ever say such things about his own children. "What will happen to them?"

"There going to have to stay with me. I mean I'm not letting them go into foster care. I can provide for them financially. It's time wise that worries me."

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Michaela assured him. "And you know we will help you in anyway we can."

Matthew nodded but then looked at her sheepishly. "Actually… I did want to ask a favor."

"Go on," Michaela encouraged.

"I have to go away two weekends from now for work. I am taking some depositions in Boulder. I should be able to wrap things up fairly quickly but I can't take Brian and Colleen with me."

They were at the car now and Michaela opened the back of the Cherokee to throw in the blanket and basket. "Hold on," she said running around to pull her schedule out of her laptop bag, wanting to be sure before she committed herself. "Do you think they'd like to help Sully and me move in?" she laughed.

Matthew smiled widely. "The house is done?" Michaela nodded excitedly. "Oh well never mind then. I don't want to impose."

"No, really it isn't an imposition. We're going to start moving in stages and I know they are both great helpers. Plus the house has a huge yard. I bet Sully will even put up a swing for them – he has the tree all picked out. He's worse than a child sometimes."

A gentle laughed escaped his mouth as he looked around sheepishly once more. "Are you sure, Dr. Mike?"

"Yes. Yes. It'll be great."

"I really can't thank you enough," he sighed. "It's hard enough trying to explain to them why their father doesn't want them."

Michaela nodded. "You're a good man," she said giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze. Matthew shrugged but inside he felt confirmed by her words. "I best be off," she said with a quick glance at her watch. "But call me with the details and I'll let Sully know."

Matthew stepped back on the curb. "Will do," he said as she climbed in the car and gave him a farewell wave before pulling away.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**The Places to Love**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Sully was standing under the large oak tree on the side of the house when Michaela pulled up. She smiled as she climbed out of the Jeep Cherokee, realizing that this was truly their home now. "What are you doing out here?" she asked going around to the back of the vehicle. Sully walked over to help her unload their dinner, marveling at what the picnic basket might hold.

Before answering her question, he kissed her gently in greeting. "Just lookin' at our house."

"Amazing, isn't it? Our house is done… really done." She gathered the carry out bag as Sully picked up the picnic basket and blanket. She walked up the steps stopping just before the door.

"Michaela?"

She turned and looked at him when he spoke. "Well… it's done now. Did you want to carry me over the threshold?"

"Almost forgot," he laughed setting down the items as Michaela propped the brown paper bag on top of the basket. Lifting her easily, he struggled a little for the door handle, finally managing to open it. "Mrs. Sully… Dr. Quinn… I present you our house." He kissed her as he stepped inside and Michaela giggled with happiness.

Soon the blanket was spread on the living room floor, the candles lit and two wine glasses filled. Both were busy eating food from little take out containers. Sully looked over at her, dropping his fork as he did. "You haven't said anything about your lunch with William," he pointed out. Michaela's cheeks turned a bright red as she stuffed her mouth full of lo mein noodles. Sully regarded her with interest, wondering what she didn't want to tell him. Given the recent incident with Ethan, he quickly grew suspicious. "He didn't try anything, did he?"

Michaela shook her head, her eyes growing large as she took a sip of wine. "You were right."

Sully raised his eyebrows. "I was? About?"

"William did apparently have… well feelings of a sort." Sully smiled in an almost gloating manner. "Don't say I told you so."

"I wasn't going to," Sully smirked.

"You were thinking it." Sully's only answer was a barely concealed smile. "Perhaps I should have seen it before now. He took me out to dinner before I moved to Colorado. I felt like all evening there was something he wasn't telling me. He admitted he had planned to tell me then how he felt – to ask me to stay."

Sully's smile faded. It wasn't that he didn't trust Michaela but only that he sometimes struggled with feelings of inadequacy. One of the reasons it had taken him so long to move their relationship to more than friendship was that he felt as if Michaela was out of his league. "What did ya think about that?" he asked, picking his fork back up and taking another bite of his dinner.

"I started thinking that if he'd told me that I might not have moved here. Perhaps I would have stayed." Michaela wasn't noticing the look on Sully's face, her mind following its own course.

"Ya have regrets?"

Michaela turned quickly, noticing how anxious he looked. "No," she said quickly. "I was actually thinking how glad I was he never said anything. If he had, I might never have come here – I might never have met you."

Sully couldn't help but smile. "Good answer," he whispered.

"It's true." She set her food container down and moved a little closer to him. Laying a hand on his thigh, she smiled up at him sheepishly. "I never imagined the sort of passion we share, Sully. You fill my thoughts at the oddest times and well…"

"What?"

Michaela swallowed hard and then looked down. "The more I'm with you, the more I want to be with you. Sometimes I can't think of anything else."

Sully set his food to the side and rose up onto his knees. "You know it's the same for me Michaela." As he whispered these words, he leaned over and undid the top buttons of her shirt, stirred by her words.

"But you're a man Sully. I never thought women were supposed to feel like this. My mother always called it the wifely duty. I never had the impression that she found it enjoyable."

He tried to suppress a laugh but failed miserably. "The wifely duty?" he chuckled. Michaela nodded and moved in a little closer. Sully grew very serious for a moment, looking directly into her eyes. "Do you find it enjoyable?"

Michaela knew he was teasing and she rolled her eyes as she spoke. "You know I do." She lifted a hand to his neck wanting to feel his lips against hers but Sully resisted.

"Would you find it enjoyable with William?" He had an almost malicious glint in his eye as he asked.

"Sully!" Michaela chided.

"What? I think it's a fair question. After all he did just admit that he's harbored feelings for you for years."

"You just want me to stroke your ego." She shook her head disapprovingly.

"Ain't my ego I want you to stroke," he replied with a grin. He leaned in as he spoke, quickly covering her lips with his so that she couldn't reply. The kiss was long and deep, each becoming lost in the magic their union always created. "Well?" he asked pulling back.

Michaela wrapped her arms around his neck and moved so that she sat on his lap straddling him. "I can't even imagine doing this with William," she whispered. "He seems so… " Sully kissed her again, hard and deep making her heartbeat quicken.

Eventually they broke apart, Sully grinning madly. "He seems so what?"

"Who?" Michaela said tracing the outside of his lips with her fingertips, completely consumed by what Sully had begun.

With a gentle laugh, Sully reached behind her moving items out of the way as she proceeded to ply his neck with sensual kisses. "William," he answered as he laid her down on the quilt, his body covering hers. Michaela's hands were already on his waistband, her mind miles away from their previous conversation.

"Do we have to talk about him?" Her voice was low and sultry, a hint of annoyance present.

"No." It was the last intelligible sound uttered for the next minutes. There were moans, and grunts – sounds of pleasure but nothing distinct. Between her fingers and feet Michaela managed to ease Sully's pants down anxious to feel him moving against her. The pace was frantic but neither minded knowing there would be many other times spent here. Michaela's shirt was splayed open yet her bra still on as Sully freed her of her pants. Both still partially dressed, he lowered himself to her intending to take things a little slower but losing that battle as Michaela writhed against him. Her fingers on his bottom encouraged his already fast movements as did the breathy sounds she was making in the back of her throat. Feeling her body tense under his, he couldn't help but smile to himself. She was incredible in every imaginable way and to know that she wanted to be with him as greatly as he wanted to be with her only increased that feeling.

A strange sound escaped her mouth and it startled Sully so that he pulled back to assess the situation. Michaela's feet wrapped around his legs pulling him back towards her. "Don't stop," she gasped.

Sully renewed his efforts with vigor as Michaela matched his rhythm. He held off watching her face, only losing the battle when she tightened around him once more. Sully collapsed on the floor beside her panting hard as he worked to regain his breath. Michaela instinctively rolled towards him. "We forget to be careful," she said through her own heavy breathing.

Stroking her arm, Sully gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry," he whispered. "I should have…"

Michaela laid her fingers over his lips quieting him. She leaned over and kissed him, then laid her head against his chest. "Don't apologize. It's not time for me to ovulate now anyway. I'm sure we're fine." They both grew quiet as the last rays of sun faded from the sky, only the candles for light. "Thank you," Michaela whispered placing soft kisses to his chest.

"For what?"

Smiling up at him, she traced the same path with her fingers. "For our house… for what just happened…" She looked up at him suggestively. "For loving me like you do."

"I'm sure glad you left Boston."

"Me too," she whispered settling down against him once more.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**The Places to Love**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Michaela leaned back against the counter, watching as her two charges colored in the books she had bought them the day before. Moving the phone away from her mouth, she turned to look at Colleen and Brian. "Sully's going to bring home pizza. What do you two like to drink? Milk? Juice?"

The children exchanged a look with each other, thinking that they might be able to get away with asking for something else. "Coke," Brian ventured as Colleen nodded eagerly.

Michaela frowned considering what to do. She had tried all afternoon to help the children feel at home here. After all they had been through recently; she knew it wasn't fun to have to stay with practically complete strangers for the weekend. She tried a compromise. "How about Sprite or 7-Up? I'd prefer something without caffeine."

The children barely registered her words – it was still soda and that was what mattered. "Sprite," she confirmed with Sully.

"Ya three making out alright?"

"Fine," Michaela assured him. "We've had a wonderful afternoon."

"They worn you out yet?" Sully snickered as he asked, knowing she'd been tired the past couple of days, even falling asleep as Sully tried to initiate some romance the evening before.

Michaela laughed too. "No, I feel quite refreshed today. We worked really hard moving all last weekend and then after work at the beginning of the week– I think my body just needed a chance to rest."

"Probably shouldn't have pushed it so hard," Sully muttered.

"No, I wanted to be in before we kept the children for Matthew. I'm fine Sully."

"Okay well I'm at the movie store so I best let you go. I'll be home soon. Love you."

"Love you too. See you soon." With that Michaela hung up the phone and turned towards the children. "Dinner will be here soon," she announced.

"Why aren't you cookin'?" Brian asked looking up from his coloring.

Michaela sat down on the other side of him and tousled his hair. "I don't really do much cooking Brian. Sully is the chef around here."

Brian's eyes grew wide. "Boys don't cook." The statement was strong as if this new information was really assaulting his sensibilities.

"Some boys do," Michaela said gently. "Lots of chefs are men."

"Sides Dr. Mike works at the hospital," Colleen pointed out proudly. "So Sully does the house stuff."

Michaela almost hated to burst her bubble, she looked so full of pride. "We both work. Sully builds houses or well oversees people building houses and I work at the hospital. We share duties around here."

"When ya gonna get a baby?" Brian asked innocently never looking up from his picture.

The color in Michaela's cheeks rose but her voice was calm as she answered. "When the time's right."

Innocently Brian continued. "Sully just has to put his penis in your vagina. Then you'll get a baby." Now Michaela turned bright red and found herself at a loss of words. "That's how you but the baby seeds together. My mommy told me that."

"Well, she's right," Michaela finally managed. Grateful to hear the phone ring as she finished speaking, she quickly jumped up to answer it. "Hello."

"Michaela, the property on Knoll has busted a pipe. I have to go over there and see what's goin' on. I don't know how long that's gonna take me."

"Don't worry Sully. I'll fix something here." There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line. "I can cook some things," she defended quickly making Sully laugh.

"I'm sorry," he said hastily. "I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Be careful," Michaela managed to blurt out just as he hung up the phone. She walked to the refrigerator and opened it to see one jug of orange juice, a gallon of milk and a loaf of bread. Turning to the children, she reached for her keys on the wall hook. "How do you feel about going out for dinner?"

A collective shout went up as the two toe haired children ran for the door.

* * *

When Sully pulled up in front of his house, it was late. Rain still pelted the ground, a summer storm having hit the area only an hour before. The problem at the property on Knoll Avenue was bigger than anyone had realized. Not wanting to ask the crew to stay on a Friday night, he and Robert E worked collectively to do what they could to clean up the extensive water that had flooded the house. Now all he could think of was eating some dinner and falling into bed. The lights in the house were turned down as Sully entered and went right to the kitchen. Without even bothering to heat it up, he ate out of the carryout container Michaela had brought back for him from the restaurant. Within minutes, he'd finished the food and then made a beeline for the stairs.

As he opened the door and peered in at his wife, he felt his breath catch in his throat. She looked so beautiful laid out on the bed, her hair spread over his pillow. She was lying towards the middle, turned on her side, each feature kissed by the soft moonlight which crept in the window. Within moments Sully had disrobed completely and slipped in beside her, spooning his form to hers.

Michaela stirred, moving back against him as she awoke. "It's late," she whispered. "You must be tired."

"A little," he affirmed, suddenly feeling invigorated now that the food was in his system. The scent of his wife lying beside him wasn't helping either.

"Did you see your dinner downstairs?"

"I did. Thank you." He raised a hand to stroke along her arm as Michaela relaxed under his movements. She felt his hand slip down further as he moved inside the waistband of her pajama pants, his fingers seeking out her sensitive places. She tensed immediately and Sully stopped his maneuvers. "What's wrong?"

A gentle laugh escaped her mouth. "Brian's in the bed."

"Oh." She could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"I'm sorry – the thunderstorm woke him and he was scared."

"It's fine," he assured her. "But I think I best put on some clothes."

"Yes," Michaela said turning to watch as he strolled across the room in the nude, feeling her body warm from just the sight of him.

Sully caught her looking and chuckled softly as he slipped on pajama pants, returning to the bed shirtless. "You should take a picture, it'll last longer," he whispered slipping back beside her.

"I'm sorry," she said again feeling bad that for the second night in a row she'd turned him down.

"'Chaela it's fine," he assured her. "We'll make up for it another night." He kissed her cheek softly and then lay his head down, unaware of how the children's presence would interfere with their private life this weekend.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**The Places to Love**

**Chapter Twenty**

Weekends were something for Sully to look forward to, especially when Michaela was not on call. He enjoyed waking up next to her, letting his hands run over her fair skin in the early morning light. There was nothing quite like pressing light kisses to her neck and upper arms, letting his warm breath tickle her awake. If he didn't succeed in waking her right away, he would make her breakfast in bed. Yet often he found himself ready to make love to her and found it hard to let her sleep when he was in such a state. Michaela never protested his advances, rather enjoying them immensely.

This particular Saturday morning, Sully awoke feeling amorous as usual. Without opening his eyes, he rolled towards her in the bed, his hand searching for her. Yet when his fingers closed around her wrist, he realized it was too small to be Michaela. Quickly he opened his eyes only to find Brian in his wife's spot. With a sigh of frustration he rose from the bed to search for her. From the hall he could hear water running in the kitchen and he quickly made his way down the stairs towards her.

She was at the sink with her back towards him. Slowly he snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her torso pressing her back against him. Michaela smiled to herself, feeling his eagerness pressed against the small of her back. Sully placed hot kisses to her neck, fueling her desire as well as his own. "Sully," she whispered quite breathlessly. "We can't, the children."

"Still asleep," he mumbled as one of his hands slipped under the edge of her tee shirt.

His bare fingers on her flesh made her pulse race as she turned in his arms. "Brian's in our bed," she reminded him feeling the frustration as well.

Sully continued on as if he hadn't heard, one hand now caressing her bottom while the other crept upwards towards her breast. Michaela dipped her head down to meet his lips, the kiss growing as Sully's hands continued to wander. To catch his breath, Sully moved back a little smiling at her as he did so. "I can move Brian."

As if the words themselves were enough for the small child to hear, Brian's voice suddenly rang from the top of the stairs. "Dr. Mike… Sully… where are you?"

Michaela laid her head against Sully's shoulder as she called out to him. "We're in the kitchen." She turned to look up at him and raised her hand to rub at the stubble on his cheek. "We'll finish this later," she whispered apologetically.

Knowing he had little choice, Sully nodded. "Later," he repeated moving away from her as the small boy entered the kitchen.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked innocently looking between the two of them.

"Perhaps if we are really nice to him, Sully will make us his world famous pancakes."

With an impish grin, he answered her, "I could just have a candy bar."

Sully laughed as Michaela looked slightly horrified. "We'll have pancakes," Sully replied, "Just let me take a quick cold shower." He looked at Michaela with raised eyebrows as he spoke.

Looking between the two adults with a confused expression, Brian frowned. "Why cold?"

Neither answered as Sully grinned secretively, Michaela turning a bright red color. "Why don't we have a short morning walk," Michaela offered in order to distract him.

"In our pajamas?"

Michaela shrugged. "Why not?" The little boy's face lit up and he nodded eagerly. "Just run and get your shoes." Brian shot from the room quickly, going to retrieve the needed tennis shoes from the living room where he'd left them the night before.

Michaela took the opportunity to step close to her husband once more. "Enjoy your shower," she said quietly.

"I'd enjoy it more if I had some company." Sully's bottom lip came out as he finished speaking to show he was pouting.

"Don't pout," she giggled. "Your face may get stuck that way." With a final quick kiss to his lips she moved away again, turning to cast him one final smile as she reached the door. "Perhaps we should go on a picnic this afternoon. Wear the children out and enjoy a little quiet."

"Great idea," Sully assured her taking his first steps toward the stairs.

* * *

With a picnic basket over one arm, Sully held Michaela's hand with the other as the children ran along in front through the woods adjoining their property. Only a short hike away was a small creek, the perfect spot for a picnic. It was hard not to think of the last time they'd been here shortly after their honeymoon. The day was warm much like this one. Both had agreed that wading in the creek would be fun and refreshing. Sully had slipped on the slimy rocks near the edge and ended up rather wet. By the time, Michaela returned to shore, he had stripped insisting that his clothes dry before they started back. Things escalated quickly after that, Sully cradling her against him as they made love on the forest floor. 

With one look, Michaela knew Sully was thinking about that day just as she was. The air between them was electrically charged so that if the children were not with them things would have progressed along the same path on this day. Michaela reluctantly turned to seek out their small frames running back and forth between the trees. "Not too far," she called a little worried that Brian or Colleen would get injured.

"They're fine," Sully said reassuringly. "You don't have to worry so much. Children are supposed to run."

"But if they get hurt…"

Sully interrupted her. "They are supposed to get hurt occasionally too. Besides no one ever died from a scraped knee or a bruised elbow." Michaela's cheeks turned pink as she gave a slight nod of her head. With a gentle squeeze of her hand, he made her look up. "What's a matter?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said hesitantly.

"Doesn't look like nothing."

Michaela glanced ahead at Colleen and Brian once again but the giggles of both assured her they were fine. "I suppose sometimes I worry…"

"You worry?" Sully laughed. "No way."

Michaela swatted at his arm but missed as her husband moved away from her. "I was trying to be serious."

"I know," Sully said apologetically instantly moving back to her side and taking on a more serious expression. "Tell me."

Letting out a slow sigh, Michaela hesitated and then turned towards him slightly. "I just wonder if I will be a good mother."

"Of course you will."

"My mother was always so rigid. There were so many rules…. You were never simply allowed to be a child."

"That's only gonna make you work harder to not be like that," Sully assured her. "You'll see."

This time it was Michaela who gave his hand a gentle squeeze as they continued along the path, grateful for the way he gently answered her doubts.

Eventually they arrived at the narrow creek and spread the picnic blanket on the bank. Before lunch, Sully taught the children how to skips rocks over the surface of the water. Colleen was a quick study but Brian took a bit longer to learn. Yet soon even he was a professional and both insisted on showing Michaela. After a short lunch, during which the eager children ate as little as possible, Sully and Michaela reclined on the blanket while Brian and Colleen waded in the shallow depths.

Believing the children to be occupied, Sully leaned over and pulled Michaela into an embrace, brushing his lips with hers. A collective sound of disgust from the children registered their protest. "Yucky!" Brian declared wiping off his mouth as if he was the one who had been kissed.

Colleen looked a little less repulsed. "You two sure kiss a lot."

Feeling a little self conscious, Michaela tried to explain. "It's what a women and men do when they love each other… really love each other." she added for emphasis.

"I'm never gonna kiss a girl!" The declaration from Brian made Michaela and Sully laugh which only encouraged the young boy. "Sides girls have cooties – everyone knows that."

"They do not! Take that back," Colleen said loudly stomping over to where her brother stood in the water. "It isn't true." Brian laughed and splashed at his sister merrily, moving just out of her reach.

This only infuriated Collen, who leaned down and splashed her brother without restraint so that they were both rather wet now. "Stop it," Michaela said standing quickly fearing that soon one of them would be face down in the water.

"So much for our quiet afternoon in the woods," Sully joked to himself, watching the scene play out in front of him.

* * *

The clock chimed nine as Sully made his way down the hall. Brian and Colleen were both sound asleep and Sully was looking forward to some time alone with his wife. Opening the bedroom door, he found her propped up in bed a medical journal open on her lap. Yet she looked up as he entered moving the reading instantly to the bedside table. 

Sully smiled and leaned down to kiss her as he slipped off his jeans to be more comfortable. "They're asleep," he replied to her curious glances. Michaela nodded and watched as Sully moved to lie beside her, aroused by the scent of him.

"You smell good," she said moving instantly into his embrace running her hands over his still covered chest. They kissed lightly as Michaela moved to straddle his lap. Just then a knock came to the door.

"Sully you forgot my water." The voice was Colleen's.

"Don't move…I'll be right back," Michaela said to a frustrated Sully. She moved off of him quickly and went to the door, opening it enough only to slip out before closing it once more. A few minutes passed before she retuned. Now Sully was completely undressed, ready and waiting for her. Michaela too discarded her night clothes and was just about to slip into bed when they heard another knock. This time it was Brian.

"Yes?" Sully called gruffly watching the rise and fall of Michaela's breasts with longing in his eyes.

"I want some water like Colleen."

Again Michaela moved out of the bed. "Light some candles," she whispered quickly. "And put on a little music." Sully nodded while watching her dress once more and slip out the door.

When Michaela came back, she found Sully pushing play on a CD, still in the nude. "Hey sexy," she giggled and her well built husband slowly turned around thrusting his hips towards her. Michaela moved to stand against him but Sully hesitated. "What are you waiting for?"

"The knock," he joked. Michaela shook her head and laughed a little as well before kissing him deeply on the mouth. Yet they had barely finished the kiss before there was another knock.

"I can't sleep." It was Brian again.

Sully reached down and turned off the CD player with a grunt. Michaela patted his shoulder sympathetically. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Ain't your fault. Sides tomorrow night it'll just be us, right?"

"Yes," Michaela whispered. "Thanks for your patience." She was gone before Sully answered.

"Just practicing to be a monk," he laughed as he made his way back to the bed.

* * *

_Sorry for the wait… as some of you know I've been visiting with Kruemi in Germany during which time neither of us did any work… well as little as possible anyway. So now I am full of German cakes, still laughing about donkey roads and Angry Whoppers and really done with climbing stairs to find a bathroom that the Germans have hidden... and I am crying because I just left Kruemi at the gate… but here is the new chapter. I'll write about my travels and post the link. I had a blast!!!_


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**The Places to Love**

**Chapter Twenty-one**

Michaela stood on the porch while the children raced around Matthew's car arguing over who was going to sit in the front seat. Matthew spoke to them sharply and they quickly settled down a little as he turned back towards Michaela.

"I can't thank you and Sully enough. This being a parent is much harder than I thought."

The doctor felt her heart pricked as she watched the young lawyer stand before her. "I think we got a taste of that," she gently chuckled but patted his shoulder at the same time. "But it looks like you're doing an excellent job."

"I've had a lot of help from Ingrid," he admitted. "I wanted to leave them with her but she was going away with her family this weekend."

"Well we were happy to help out. It was fun having them here."

Matthew smiled. "I suppose a taste of what your own future holds."

Michaela forced a smile as she once again struggled with her thoughts about not being able to conceive. "Right," she replied her voice now strangely quiet. "We'll see."

At that moment, Sully appeared stepping from the door of the house to shake Matthew's hand. "I checked once more. Looks like they packed up everything."

"Good. Again, I thank you two."

"Our pleasure," Sully assured him.

Matthew turned towards the children now playing an impromptu game of tag. "Alright you two say good-bye. We better get you two home and fed." Both Brian and Colleen raced onto the porch to hug Sully and Michaela, thanking them as Matthew reminded them too.

As the three pulled away, Sully wrapped his arm around Michaela's waist and waved to the departing car. "That was a long weekend," he remarked giving a shake of his head.

Michaela grimaced a little at his comment. "It wasn't that bad. Besides it will be that way when we have children." She turned to look at him as he turned in towards her, their eyes meeting slowly. "Perhaps you've rethought wanting children?"

"Nah," he said with a shake of his head, unaware of the myriad of thoughts racing through his wife's mind. "Just saying I'm glad that we have this chance to be alone… to be uninterrupted."

"There are other things in life than sex," Michaela said moving away to enter the house.

Sully laughed, believing his wife was teasing him. "There is?" He patted her playfully on the bottom as he followed her in. Turning to face him once again,  
Sully realized that Michaela was serious, not joking in the least. "Hey, I'm just playin' with ya."

"I know," she sighed. "But I'm afraid Matthew is struggling and I can't help but feel bad for them."

"I know but there isn't much we can do but offer to help out. I mean it ain't like we're ready to adopt them or something." Michaela's eyes lit up at the words as her mind had considered this option only moments before.

"We do have the room," she pointed out.

Sully's brow wrinkled. "Michaela, children need more than just room. We're both busy with our jobs – just as busy as Matthew is. We'd have no time for them."

"But when we have a baby…" Sully pulled her into his embrace and laid his finger across her lip.

"We'll make time. We'll adjust." He kissed her lips gently letting his hands roam down her back towards her bottom. "I was thinking perhaps a Sunday afternoon nap was in order?"

Michaela laughed feeling her body warm with Sully's touch. She laid one hand against his chest the other on his neck as she pulled his lips down to hers. Sully increased the pressure of his lips against hers parting his slightly as he sucked her lower lip between his. Pulling back to catch his breath, he watched the passion he'd ignited dance in his wife's eyes. In one quick step, he'd picked her up in his arms ignoring her protests to carry her up the stairs.

* * *

Michaela held Sully against her breast, absentmindedly scratching his back with one hand as she reveled in the feeling of closeness that enveloped them. She could still remember the first time she lay naked in his arms, her legs entangled with his. Each feeling was heightened, each sensation eliciting a pleasure she'd never known. Now it was the same. Every breath of his stirred her and she felt her emotions close to the surface for some unknown reason.

Sully was feeling especially tired but he was also aware that Michaela wasn't her usual self. "You alright?" he whispered as he rolled onto his side to pull her close. Her leg slipped in between his as their arms enveloped each other.

"Fine," she whispered shutting her eyes tightly to stop the tears. Sully wasn't fooled though, her uneven breathing giving her away.

"Tell me." His voice was warm and gentle, coaxing instead of demanding. Michaela didn't want to answer though and she lay against him quietly. Sully reached around to find her hand and held it in his own, savoring the softness and warmth as he gently tickled her palm with his thumb. "'Chaela is this about the children?"

"No… yes…." She sighed loudly, shaking her head as the first tear leaked out from under her eyelid. "I don't know."

A gentle chuckle escaped Sully's mouth as he slid his fingers between hers interlocking them. "Ya gonna tell me?"

"I don't even know what to say." Sully said nothing in way of reply, knowing that given enough time she would say more. It took a while for Michaela to crumble and began to talk but Sully's patience eventually won out. "I'm afraid I won't ever have a child."

"We haven't even tried, Michaela."

"I know, I know. But I can't shake this feeling – it haunts me. I just think we shouldn't throw out the adoption option so easily."

"I ain't throwin' it out," Sully said a little too defensively. "I'm just sayin' we ain't ready to take on two kids." He let go of her hand and sat up a little in the bed.

Suddenly Michaela's tears were gone as she felt her own fuse ignite. "Sully I'm just asking you to think about something before making a snap judgment." His brow furrowed as she sat up too, folding her hands across her chest. "It's like with Kat – you decide that she's wrong and shut her out."

"That's not true. I heard her out. She lied to me."

"Sully you don't know that. She was on drugs, half out of her mind…" The look on Sully's face stopped her. She could see the hurt there and that wasn't what she had meant to do at all. "I just meant…"

Yet before she could finish, Sully stood. "Don't," he whispered pushing her hand away as she reached for his arm. He turned to look at her as he leaned over to retrieve his pants from the floor. "You're guilty of the same thing," he said as he pulled on his jeans and headed towards the door.

Michaela had only ever seen him like this once before. The one serious fight, they'd had before their marriage. That time he'd disappeared for three days. "Where are you going?" she asked, her voice in a panic.

"Out."

"Sully…"

He shook his head, silencing her. "I'll be back," he said hoarsely and closed the bedroom door behind him.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**The Places to Love**

**Chapter Twenty-two**

The next morning, after a night of practically no sleep, Michaela wasn't sure what to do. She knew Sully would eventually come back, ready to talk and act reasonable but in the meantime should she give him his space or insist he listen. Deep down she knew the answer but felt unwilling to simply let him throw his temper tantrum. Through the early hours of the dawn she'd fought with herself and eventually decided she needed another person's opinion on the matter. Rebecca was always a listening ear who seemed to possess sage wisdom and simply making the decision to call her brought Michaela some relief from her self-torture. When Marjorie answered her sister's phone on the third ring, Michaela's heart fell.

"Where's Rebecca?" she asked almost immediately.

"Some book drive at the library. Maddie is home sick and so I told her that I'd stay with her this morning so that she could keep her commitment."

"Oh." The disappointment was thick in Michaela's voice.

"Gee, thanks. Is it that horrible to have to speak to me?" She laughed as she said it, unaware of her sister's fragile emotional state. Within moments, Michaela was crying and even though she knew better than to do so, she spilled the whole story of the previous afternoon's fight to her sister.

Marjorie clicked her tongue disapprovingly, flashing back to her own failed marriage. "It's how it starts – staying out all night, coming home drunk and then not coming home at all."

Michaela's brow furrowed at her sister's words as she had trouble following her. "What do you mean?"

"Check his pockets when he comes home. Look at the credit card statement."

"Marjorie what are you talking about?"

"Obviously he's cheating on you."

"He's not cheating – we had a fight. He'd never do that."

Marjorie was unconvinced though. "I was naïve once too," she said flippantly.

Just then a knock at the front door made Michaela look up. "Someone's at the door. I have to go," she said quickly grateful for an excuse to get rid of her sister. She didn't even wait for her reply but hung up the phone and crossed to the door. When she opened it, there stood someone she faintly recognized but only from photographs.

Daniel's mouth dropped open at the sight before him. The long black nightgown clung to her body, accentuating each curve and for a moment he forgot why he was even here. Yet it was her eyes that really captured him, and once he'd looked into them he felt he might never look away again.

"Daniel?" Michaela ventured her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"You must be Michaela." He proffered his hand and Michaela shook it readily. "I'm sorry to come out here so early but I wanted to catch Sully before work."

Her cheeks turned red at the mention of her husband's name but she determined not to say anything about the fight, her mistake from earlier fresh in her mind. "He's actually stepped out early this morning. You might be able to catch him at the office." In her heart, Michaela hoped this was where he had spent the night. "I could give you directions."

"I'd be much obliged," he replied warmly scratching his chin. "Could I trouble you for a cup of coffee as well?"

"Oh sure. Where are my manners?" She laughed lightly as she spoke and stepped to the side to invite him in. Daniel moved inside the house as Michaela searched the surroundings one more time, looking for any sign of Sully's truck. With a heavy heart, she closed the door and plastered on a smile as she turned towards the kitchen. Daniel watched her closely as she went about making a fresh pot. He knew it wasn't polite to stare like he was but he found it hard to look away from her. "Where did you come from so early?" Michaela asked unaware of his gaze.

"Oh I stayed with Snowbird and Cloud Dancing last night. They always get up before the sun." He laughed and Michaela joined in, knowing that they liked to meditate as the sun rose. The doctor turned towards him and Daniel found his thoughts going places they shouldn't. "Ya mind if I use your restroom?"

"No," Michaela answered with a shake of her head. "It's just on the other side of the stair case." Daniel smiled with a touch of embarrassment and stepped around the corner. With him gone from the room, Michaela began preparations to make breakfast for the two of them yet her mind was still on Sully. She was too preoccupied to notice the opening of the back door or that Sully silently stole into the kitchen.

"Hey," he said from the doorway looking over at her apologetically. He could see the dark circles under her eyes and felt even guiltier for having left her alone.

"Sully," she breathed out with relief. Within moments, she was in his arms all thoughts of their houseguest gone from her mind. "I was so worried…"

"I know," he said with a shake of his head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you… I just needed to think."

Michaela laid her head nose down against his chest breathing in the smell of him. "Can you just think in a different room next time?"

"'Chalea." His breath stirred her hair and in those two syllables he asked for and found forgiveness. His hands were suddenly moving down over her back, tracing her body until he was pulling her thigh up to wrap around his hip. His lips found hers as he pressed hot kisses all around her face.

"Sully," she said breathlessly wanting very much what was about to happen but remembering Daniel's presence.

"I'm sorry," he whispered moving the kisses to her neck. "We'll talk but let's make up first." The words came intermittently between the kisses as Michaela felt him inching up her nightgown. When his hands hit the bare flesh of her bottom, she swallowed hard.

"Sully, we can't." He pulled back, confused that she was refusing him but before he could say another word, he heard the sound of a throat clearing from the doorway. Instantly he dropped her gown pulling her around to cover his growing arousal. When his eyes met the visitors though he had to smile.

"Daniel," he said warmly his cheeks growing slightly pink and certain Michaela's were the same. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

"What's your earliest flight to Colorado Springs?"

"We don't fly directly to Colorado Springs but you can fly to Denver and then take a commuter flight." The voice was efficient as would be expected for an airline's representative.

"That would be fine," Marjorie said tapping her chin thoughtfully. "What is the earliest flight?"

"We have one leaving today at four."

"No, today is too soon. Perhaps tomorrow?"

"One at noon and one at four."

"Okay, let me buy a ticket for the four o'clock flight." She rummaged in her purse to produce her credit card reading off the numbers methodically. The phone call from this morning weighed on her mind still but despite Rebecca's protests, Marjorie could recognize a cry for help. Besides she was an expert in such situations – just the sort of person Michaela needed right now.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**The Places to Love**

**Chapter Twenty-three**

Sully looked over at Daniel seated in the passenger seat of his truck and smiled wondering why he'd chosen now to come to town. The wandering life that they had led with Snowbird and Cloud Dancing was still apart of Daniel. He hated to be in one place for too long and kept on the go constantly. A distant uncle with money had died over ten years ago now, leaving his only living nephew with his entire estate. Yet you would never know that Daniel had money – he chose to live simply and frugally reflecting his upbringing, though it did allow him to move around quite frequently.

"So how long you here for?" Sully asked as he turned out of their driveway and onto the road.

Daniel shrugged. "Don't know exactly. Thought I'd come meet the woman who got her claws in you." He turned to look at his friend, raising his eyebrows as he did.

Sully chuckled. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Well to some of us it is." Daniel laughed now to. "Course if I found woman that looked like that," he let out a low whistle before continuing, "I'd tie the knot to." He gave a his friend a smirk. "Or at least let her tie me up."

Sully shook his head but there was a smile on his lips. "Well don't get any ideas. 'Sides I thought you had met some girl out in California. Mary or Marie?"

"Miranda." Daniel shook his head. "Gave me an ultimatum – commit or she was gone."

"I suppose she's gone?" Daniel shrugged his shoulders with a secretive grin. "You know it's nice to have a family – to have some roots."

"Different strokes for different folks," Daniel replied smugly as he settled down into the seat letting his head rest against the seat back. Yet as he moved, his face took on a more serious tone. "Cloud Dancing told me your mother contacted you."

Growing stony-faced, Sully nodded. "Yeah… over a month ago now."

"How did that go?"

It was Sully's turn to shrug. "Not well, I guess. Suppose I didn't give her much of a chance but not sure she really deserves one."

"Hell no, she doesn't. Who goes off and leaves her child like she did!"

Sully swallowed hard, a strange emotion rising in his chest. "Well, she was really young and I think she felt overwhelmed."

"But she never came back. I mean, come on, a break – a day or two away – not a lifetime."

"Right," Sully whispered feeling conflicted as his mind began to churn. "But she did try to come back. Cloud Dancing and Snowbird wouldn't let her have me."

"Do you blame them? Druggie that she was."

Sully sighed unhappily, barely hearing his friend's words. "I suppose I wonder though if she was trying to clean herself up."

Daniel who dropped his rough put on demeanor, turned to look at his friend. His tactic had work – Sully had defended her and thought about his own actions as well. "Did you ask her?"

"No, I haven't spoken to her again. I think she's pretty upset 'bout that. Michaela thinks I should talk to her, give her another chance."

"What do you think?"

Sully shook his head. "To be honest, I haven't wanted anything to do with her until now." He looked at Daniel briefly before turning back to the road. "Guess you did that on purpose."

"Maybe," Daniel laughed as they continued their journey into Colorado Springs.

* * *

Candlelight cast everything in shadow, the faint light tracing the bodies of the two lovers. Sully's fingers rested on the inside of Michaela's thigh, a large grin plastered on his face. Michaela's eyes were closed, her head lolled to the side and resting under Sully's chin. Her breathing was slowly returning to normal as she finally looked up at him to see the smile. "You look very pleased with yourself."

"How many times was that?" he asked playfully. Raising one eyebrow he bent his neck slightly to kiss her forehead.

"I don't know but … wow."

Sully shrugged unabashedly. "I do what I can."

Michaela swatted at his arm and turned in towards him, bringing her leg up so that her knee rested just so. She felt Sully move against her and she smiled. For half the night, she'd wondered when he was going to join the two of them together. Sully was always good at foreplay but tonight especially so cherishing every square inch of her body with light kisses, playful nips and roaming hands. His arousal had been evident for awhile yet still he did not turn towards her. "Sully?"

Sully reached for her hand and held his up to hers, palm to palm. Slowly his fingers closed into the spaces between hers, brushing the sensitive skin until goose bumps stood up on the back of her knuckle. "I am sorry about last night."

"I know," she whispered, her eyes focused on the far ceiling as Sully rolled towards her. "You don't have to prove how sorry by denying yourself."

"I'm not," he said but Michaela could also see a certain look of relief on his face at her words.

"So you've proven what you can do with your lips and fingers…." Her hand brushed over him lightly then traced the area where his thigh and hip joined knowing that drove him wild. Sully closed his eyes savoring the feel of her fingers upon his skin. He was always amazed by the softness of her touch yet as the strokes became more intense, her fingers tracing wider circles. Reaching for the wrapper on the bedside table, he rolled away from her to ensure that they were careful as they proceeded. Now ready to make love to her, Sully rolled towards her once again, lifting himself on his elbows. Michaela's arms wrapped around him, his weight strangely comforting against her. Parting her thighs she threw one leg around his bottom making Sully groan with passion. He was soon moving against her, panting hard and whispering near her ear.

Michaela's eyes were shut tight, her fingers kneading his bottom as she writhed underneath him. Hearing Michaela's gasps and cries of pleasure drove Sully forward and soon he found his own release as his lips closed over hers one final time. Clinging to one another, they both continued to move against one another though slowly now coming down from the high that had engulfed them.

As they both cooled, Sully moved to the side instantly pulling Michaela over so that they both lay on their side face to face. With one hand stroking her back, the other tangled in her hair, he kissed her eyelids. Michaela snuggled against him, purring with contentment. "I decided something today."

Sully's voice was low but Michaela heard him perfectly. She leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to his lips not moving away as she spoke. "What did you decide?"

"Perhaps it's time to really hear Kat out."

"Oh Sully." Michaela hugged him against her tightly, thrilled to hear that he had changed his mind. She feared that if he didn't do this he would eventually regret it. They kissed lightly, Sully running his tongue along her lips. Things became heated once again, Sully's hand now moving downward. The ringing of the phone, brought them to an abrupt halt as Michaela pulled away. She was on call so she had to answer. Sully sighed and lay back hard on his pillow. He wasn't upset, merely amazed that emergencies always occurred at moments like this yet never during some mundane activity.

"Hello." Michaela frowned as she looked at her husband. "But Marjorie…" The crease in her forehead grew deeper. "No, Marjorie, you don't need to come." More silence on Michaela's end as Sully sat up, raising his eyebrows in curiosity. "Okay, okay. I'll be there but really this isn't necessary." She hung up the phone with force and turned to look at her husband.

"Marjorie's coming for a visit."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Why?"

"She's convinced you're having an affair."


	24. Chapter 24

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**The Places to Love**

**Chapter Twenty-four**

Michaela turned the water on hoping to block out her sister's voice. She'd picked her up from the airport two hours ago but it might as well have been several days. Each word grated on Michaela's nerves, fraying what was left after an extremely stressful day at the hospital.

"Are you listening?" Marjorie was exasperated, believing that Michaela was ignoring what she considered sage advice.

Shutting off the water, she turned to look at her sister. "Marjorie, I'm not going to say it again. Sully is not having an affair. We simply had a misunderstanding the other night."

"Don't be naïve." Marjorie clicked her tongue as she finished speaking, flashing a superior look at her younger sister. "He's probably been seeing her all along. Possibly while the two of you were engaged." She sighed as she spoke, recognizing the frustration in her sister's face. "Michaela you don't understand men."

"I suppose you're an expert." The words were sarcastic and biting but the red head ignored them.

"It's in their nature to wander."

"Father never wandered," she quickly replied, immediately taking the defensive.

"We don't know that. But even if he didn't physically – his eyes sure did. You know he couldn't resist looking at a beautiful woman."

"That's not the same as having an affair," Michaela pointed out.

"Yes but that is how it starts. Tell me, does he have a subscription to Playboy or any other magazine."

A bright red color rose on Michaela's cheeks. "Marjorie!"

"Oh Michaela, you really are that innocent." She looked again at her sister with pity as she moved over to rub her arm. "But if he's hiding that from you, it's not a good sign. Everett was open about his but I didn't even realize that it was a sign."

Michaela snatched herself away from her sister, fury rising up inside of her. "Sully does not look at pornography! He is not having an affair. And I thank you very much to stay out of my business."

Reaching over to the cutting board, Marjorie picked up a carrot and chewed on it unceremoniously. "Well didn't we get up on the wrong side of the bed today."

"It happens when you get a late note phone call from your sister telling you she's coming for a visit."

Again the words rolled right off of Marjorie and she simply shrugged her shoulders. "You are a beautiful woman Michaela – always have been. But you have to face it that you won't always turn Sully's head like you do now. He'll get distinguished – you'll just get old. He may not be cheating yet but eventually they all do."

"They don't all cheat!"

"Some are just better at covering their tracks then others." She paused for a moment, still oblivious to her sister's anger. "Sometimes I don't think polygamy is a bad idea – at least then you'd know the other woman." She laughed casually. "Do you mind if I take a quick shower before dinner to freshen up?"

Michaela wheeled around quickly. "Not at all," she readily replied, grateful for any peace she could obtain at this moment. "Towels and washcloths are in the linen closet."

"Thanks," she said giving her sister a little pat on the back as she exited the kitchen. Michaela breathed in deeply and exhaled a few times to disperse her own anger, returning to the vegetables she'd been chopping only a moment before. The opening of the back door made her look up and she smiled when Sully walked in followed by Daniel.

"I didn't even hear you pull up." She left out that Marjorie's voice drowned out everything else.

Sully walked over to her and dipped down to kiss her lips. As he pulled back, he smiled. "Missed that kiss today." Michaela felt herself relax as the color in her cheeks darkened. "Where's your sister?"

"Upstairs taking a shower before dinner." She rolled her eyes as she spoke. Sully's hand began massaging her lower back, noticing the edge in her voice.

"Ya okay?" he asked quietly as Daniel pretended to be deeply engrossed in something on the other side of the kitchen in order to give them a little privacy.

"Better now that you're home." She leaned back into him, wishing that they were alone and could simply go upstairs and make love. That always served to quickly wash the day away.

"Your sister givin' ya a hard time?" He raised his voice a little so that Daniel would know that it was alright to join the conversation again.

"Well, let's see. I've been instructed on how to search through your pockets, how to check hang ups on our phone line, how to look on your cell phone…. Oh yes and as we speak she's probably upstairs now looking for your magazine collection."

Sully frowned. "Magazines?"

Michaela raised her eyebrows. "Gentleman's magazines," she clarified not wanting to say more. Sully still looked confused though.

"She's looking for your nudie magazines," Daniel threw in with a wide grin.

"I don't have any nudie magazines," Sully protested.

Michaela sighed. "I told her that but the woman doesn't listen to reason." She looked over at Daniel who was still grinning widely.

Just then she heard footsteps on the stairs and shook her head that her sister was already done with her shower. "That was quick," she remarked.

Marjorie had just stepped foot in the kitchen, wrapped in nothing more than a towel that barely covered all the interesting subjects. "Oh goodness, I didn't realize Sully was home." Yet her eyes weren't on Sully but rather Daniel.

"Marjorie," Michaela said as she motioned with her head for her sister to leave. "Why aren't you dressed?"

"I wanted to see if you had some lotion. I forgot mine. Aren't you gonna introduce me?" She raised her eyebrows as she looked over at Daniel once more.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?"

Ignoring Michaela once again, she pushed past Sully as she extended a damp hand in Daniel's direction. "Marjorie, Michaela's sister" she said by way of introduction

"Nice to meet ya Marjorie." He let his eyes wander for a moment. "I'm Daniel."

"Are you staying for dinner?" She looked at him almost suggestively but neither Sully nor Michaela noticed.

"Yes," he said almost breathlessly.

"Good." With that she turned and left the room, casting a backward glance in his direction.

------------------------------------------

Sully woke before Michaela the next morning and savored the opportunity to watch her sleep. She looked so peaceful and vulnerable, something he'd been acutely aware of last night. Picking at her dinner, she claimed she wasn't very hungry. Sully wasn't exactly worried, just a little concerned. She had been through so much recently and while some of the events were happy, they were still very stressful. The wedding, miscarriage and move could be affecting her more than she wanted to admit. Pressing a kiss to her left temple, he felt her stir.

"Mornin'," Sully whispered near her ear stirring the baby fine hairs there.

She didn't open her eyes but smiled. "I love waking up like this."

"That makes two of us." He kissed her cheek now shifting slightly to have better access to her. Michaela turned in towards him and met his lips with hers, a soft gentle good morning kiss. Sully circled her with his arm, laying the tanned skin of his forearm against the ivory skin of her back. "I love your skin," he whispered.

"Hmm?" Michaela was pressing soft kisses to his neck.

"This shoulder right here," he whispered and leaned in to kiss it. "I love this shoulder." Michaela giggled. He moved back a little. "And this collarbone. I love this collarbone." He kissed her again, making her squirm as his lips and unshaven face tickled her. He looked up at her mischievously. "Want me to stop?"

Michaela shook her head. "No you're making me forget about Marjorie. Just like last night." She let her hands slide down his back coming to rest on the top of his bottom as she spoke. "I wish I didn't have to face her this morning…. It's so peaceful here."

"Well she was up fairly late last night talking to Daniel. Maybe ya can get away before she wakes up."

"That would be nice," Michaela sighed as she slipped out of his embrace.

"Wanna have lunch today?" Sully asked watching her walk across the room without a stitch of clothing on.

She looked doubtful as she pulled on a robe. "It'll be a busy day."

"Ya can call me if ya get a few minutes. I'll bring some carryout to your office."

"Alright," she agreed as she gave a little nod of her head. "I'm going to put on some coffee. Do you want me to put in some toast for you?"

"You gonna eat some?"

Michaela gave him a funny look and nodded. "Though French toast does sound good."

Sully climbed out of bed. "Let's both go downstairs then. You can put on the coffee and I'll cook for ya."

"I love it when ya cook for me," she laughed as Sully rounded the bed pulling on a pair of boxers. Holding hands they started down the stairs, laughing quietly and feeling rather in love with one another. Neither was prepared for the sight that greeted them at the bottom of the stairs. There in the middle of the large area rug in front of the fireplace was Marjorie and Daniel. Both were obviously nude though the throw blanket from the couch was draped strategically over both of them.

Michaela's mouth dropped open as she turned to look at her husband. Sully shook his head. "Maybe she'll leave you alone now," he offered.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**The Places to Love**

**Chapter Twenty-four**

All morning Michaela had been unable to think of anything but the sight of her sister on the floor with Daniel. Sully had thought quickly enough to run upstairs and grab bathrobes for both of them before they awoke. The two must have disappeared sometime while Michaela and Sully were in the kitchen making breakfast because they appeared at the table within moments of each other, both acting as if nothing had happened. Michaela wasn't sure whether to be mad at her sister or embarrassed for her. This sort of behavior was not something she found acceptable or that she even believed her sister was capable of. A light knock at the door distracted her though and she rose from her chair to open the door, surprised Sully had made it here so fast. "That was quick," she said expecting to see Sully there. Her face fell as the flash of red hair caught her eye.

"Expecting someone else?"

Michaela turned and walked back to her desk. "Sully and I are having lunch."

"Well I won't be long. Just wanted to stop by to say that I wouldn't be home for dinner tonight. I'm going out with Daniel." She smiled widely.

With a frown, Michaela sighed trying hard to hold her tongue. "Alright."

Marjorie raised her eyebrows. "You're dying to say something, just go ahead and say it."

"That's not true," Michaela lied avoiding her sister's gaze.

"I know you want to lecture me but I'm not a teenager. We both are consenting adults. There's no shame in wanting to enjoy myself."

"You don't have to defend yourself to me. If you want to…" Michaela grew quiet unsure how to complete this thought without being taken the wrong way. "I'm not your mother – do what you want."

"But you think I'm making a mistake?"

"Well…. Yes I think you're making a mistake. You don't even know Daniel and you slept with him last night."

"He's good."

Michaela shook her head. "I don't want to know that."

"And really it's your fault."

Michaela looked up, her eyes wide. "My fault?! How is this my fault?"

"It was fairly obvious what you and Sully were up to last night. It got us both a little worked up."

A deep hue fell over Michaela's cheeks as she protested, "Sully and I are married."

"What does that have to do with anything? Have you forgotten that I know you were sleeping with him before the wedding?"

Michaela's crimson cheeks now turned almost purple as anger was added to her embarrassment. "Marjorie, I don't have to explain myself to you but Sully is the only guy I've ever been with – the only guy I've ever wanted to be with."

"And I, little sis, don't have to explain myself to you." A cocky smile occupied her face as she continued. "Daniel is not the only man I've slept with and not the only man I've wanted to sleep with. Life's too short to limit yourself Michaela." With that she turned on her heels giving a little wave over her shoulder. "Don't wait up for me."

"Don't worry – I won't!" Michaela yelled after her sister as the office door started to close. Instantly a hand grabbed it and then Sully entered in the space Marjorie had just left.

"Michaela?" he asked, unsure of what he had walked in on. He could see the red cheeks, flashing eyes and he quickly crossed the room after he'd closed the door behind him. "Ya alright?"

"I hate her."

Sully laughed lightly as he shook his head. Moving behind Michaela, he let his hands run down her sides pressing himself against her back before he sat down in her desk chair and pulled her into his lap. "You don't hate her."

"No, I do. She lives to make me miserable."

Sully looked at her curiously. "I thought that was your mother?"

Michaela finally softened a little, shaking her head at her husband as she relaxed into his arms. "I just can't believe that she slept with Daniel last night… and that she feels absolutely no remorse or regret."

Letting the words settle for a moment, Sully softly stroked her arm still trying to tame the anger that was so near the surface. She turned slightly to look at him, waiting for his answer. Sully smiled and leaned closer, lightly brushing her lips with his. "I know how ya feel about what happened but ya can't live her life."

Growing slightly uncomfortable, Michaela twisted in his arms. "Sully, she slept with a man she hardly knows in the middle of my living room floor!"

Trying to suppress a grin, Sully replied, "Ya upset that she slept with him or that she was naked on your rug?" Michaela wanted to be angry at what she perceived as a flippant attitude on Sully's part but she simply shook her head. "Listen, I know ya don't like what happened between them last night and they should have at least gone upstairs but it really ain't our business."

Michaela nodded but Sully could tell she was still mulling something over. She moved a little forward so that she was sitting on the edge of his knees as she leaned over her desk. Sully pulled up cradling her against him as he let one hand settle against her upper thigh. "Something else bothering you?"

"She said they heard us last night." The words were low so that Sully had to strain to hear them. Caressing her skin through her pants, Sully moved close to her ear.

"I'll try to be quieter tonight," he whispered. Again Michaela wasn't sure whether to laugh or hit him but she decided to laugh and finally let the tension leave her body.

"Are you ready for lunch?" she asked taking him off guard as she rose from his lap and turned to face him.

Sully pulled her between his legs as he wrapped his hands around her waist, laying his head against her abdomen. "No," he whispered.

"Aren't you hungry? I'm starving."

"I'm hungry alright." He looked up at her cheekily.

"Sully," she admonished looking down to notice that he was indeed aroused. Leaning over him, she kissed him deeply, their tongues meeting in the fray. "I wish we could…" she began not wanting to refuse him but feeling uncomfortable about being intimate in her office.

Sully stood. "I'm patient," he whispered against her cheek. "I can wait. Sides don't want your stomach growling all afternoon. You're finally eating again."

"What does that mean?" Michaela moved around the desk to retrieve her things so they could leave as she asked.

"Just means that ya seem to have your appetite back which is good."

Michaela nodded in reply but then pondered his words to herself as they left, realizing that Sully was indeed right. It was a sign of healing, she told herself. Everything simply took time – and in time this Marjorie situation would be resolved. There was no sense worrying about it now.

* * *

_It's been forever but I hope to finish up this story in the coming weeks. Hope everyone had a good holiday and a very Happy New Year!_


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**The Places to Love **

**Chapter Twenty-six **

The sun was just rising in the eastern sky as Sully lay on the bed with Michaela, his hand draped across her stomach. Both had to be up early this morning. Michaela was due in surgery at 7 am while Sully was meeting Max for breakfast. As if sensing that they both needed this extra time with each, they had awoken early. Their early morning coupling was not hurried though, but rather slow and passionate. When Sully moved to the side there were no words from either of them, only touches and light kisses as they clung to one another on the bed. Their limbs were still tangled together, Sully's head resting just under her collarbone.

"I love you," Sully whispered finally breaking the silence in the room. Michaela smiled and raised her right hand to run it through his hair. He raised his head to look up at her. "You're so beautiful." Michaela blushed and shook her head, letting her eyes drop to the side. "I know I tell you that a lot but I mean it."

"I know," she whispered making eye contact with him once more. "I love when you tell me I'm beautiful… I never really thought I was."

Sully pulled back to look at her skeptically. "You never thought you were beautiful?" He knew she was shy about it but how could she not look in the mirror and see what he saw.

"My father always told me I was but no one else seemed to notice." She ran her hands down his back giving him a brief smile.

"They noticed."

Michaela laughed at the expression on his face. "You seem certain."

"They noticed you even if they didn't tell you. Boys are like that."

"What? Evil?" It was now Sully's turn to laugh before they both grew contemplative again. This time it was Michaela who broke the silence. "Did you hear them come in last night?"

Sully knew she was talking about Daniel and Marjorie without asking. "Yeah. Kind of hard not to hear 'em."

"Well as long as they aren't on the rug again," Michaela said jovially.

Sully was surprised at her joking attitude and looked up at her. "So it doesn't bother you anymore?"

Michaela gave a little shrug. "I guess it's not my business, not that I approve. I just wonder what they see in each other."

"Perhaps they are both simply lonely. That can drive people to act in ways they normally wouldn't."

"I suppose." She paused for a moment staring up at the ceiling as her hands continued to run over her husband's body. "What do you think they did last night?"

Laughter racked her husband's body as he looked up at her again. "Well after they got home, probably something like what we just did."

Michaela didn't bother to admonish him but chuckled as well. "Oh, so he was growling like a tiger."

Sully wrinkled his nose up at her. "I didn't growl."

With a secretive smile, Michaela nodded. "Oh yes, you did."

Rolling over onto his back Sully looked over at her and then started on an imitation. "Oh Sully…. Yes yes… no no… YES!!!"

Swatting at him playfully, Michaela pulled herself up onto her knees grunting and growling as she thrust her hips out. Sully grabbed her midsection pulling her down on top of him as their lips met once again. Just as they broke apart, Michaela's stomach growled loudly starting their laughter again.

"Let's feed the beast," Sully teased rubbing her stomach lovingly as they both started to get up from the bed.

* * *

Max waited nervously at the counter of the coffee shop. He couldn't believe that Sully had asked to meet with him. The meeting should have been with Kat but that wasn't what Sully wanted for some reason. Picking up his coffee mug with two hands he blew on the muddy liquid inside before taking a sip as he once again cast a glance around the place. This time his eyes settled on a young man just entering and he knew instantly this was the person he was waiting for.

"Max?" Sully asked as he approached. The older man was already standing and offering his hand.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet ya."

"Nice to meet ya too," Sully replied and took the seat beside Max. "I want to thank you for meeting with me."

"You're welcome… I guess I just don't understand why ya wanted to see me."

"Right," Sully said nodding to the waitress as she poured him a cup of coffee as well. "I needed to talk to someone who knows her. Figured you'd be my best bet."

"That's true," Max said. "She really doesn't have many other people who really know her."

"I know she's hurting. I'm not trying to hurt her more but I gotta protect myself, my family. I don't think she realizes what happened when I was young."

"She thinks Snowbird and Cloud Dancing took you away from her."

Sully nodded. "That ain't completely true. She was on drugs…."

"I know," Max interrupted. "It's hard for her to accept responsibility, always has been. I can see her not accepting it in this case either. But Sully she just wants to be part of your life. Can't ya let her be that?"

"I just don't know…. I don't want to be hurt."

"Neither does she, son. She won't hurt you again, that I'm sure of." Max grew quiet watching as Sully mulled it over in his mind. "You don't got to decide something right now. Just think on it – take all sides into consideration. She ain't going anywhere."

"I will," he promised nodding his head as he met the older man's eyes. "I will."

* * *

A knock at Michaela's door caught her off guard. She was taking a quick break between surgeries, hoping to grab a quick bite to eat before returning to the operating room. Quickly she crossed to the door and opened it, expecting to see Marjorie or one of the nurses. Instead she was greeted by a gray haired woman who seemed familiar to her.

"Dr. Quinn?"

"Yes. Can I help you?"

"I'm sorry to bother you but I needed to speak to someone… someone who knows my son…"


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**The Places to Love**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

"I can't believe you'd agree to meet her without talking to me first!" Sully shut the pantry door much louder than necessary, his anger showing through.

On the other side of the kitchen island, Michaela's eyes grew large. She'd never quite heard Sully yell at her like this. "Sully, she showed up at my office… what did you want me to do?"

"Talking to her and inviting her to lunch are two entirely different things." He leaned back against the counter, his jaw firmly set with his arms folded over his chest.

"You know what? I don't have to explain myself to you. I wasn't about to be rude to her and I couldn't talk to her today because I was due in surgery." Michaela met his angry glare with one of her own.

"That doesn't change the fact that you should have asked me first!"

"Why? So you could tell me you didn't want me to meet with her? You're the one who is always going on about people deserving second chances – why can't you give her one?"

The words smarted as they hit Sully and for a minute his outside façade crumbled. "I'm trying to Michaela but I got to do this in my own way. You know I met with Max today." His voice was softer now, his eyes pleading for understanding.

"Did you make a decision about seeing her again?" Sully looked down at the floor and shook his head. "That's just what I mean, Sully. I understand that this isn't easy for you but you aren't being fair to everyone else involved here. You can't leave people in limbo indefinitely. Either she's in your life or she isn't."

Sully knew she was right but he was unwilling to admit it. He felt backed into a corner and with that feeling the anger returned. "That doesn't change the fact that this isn't your concern!" The words were harsh and jagged, more so than he intended for them to be. Instantly he regretted his tone but was unable to say anything more as the backdoor opened and their house guests breezed in.

"What's for dinner, sis?" Marjorie asked looking at the empty stove expectantly.

Daniel caught the expression on Sully's face and then looked at Michaela. "Perhaps we should go out to dinner," he said to the redhead whose arm was wrapped around his.

Marjorie nodded but couldn't help having a little fun with this. "Trouble in paradise?" she asked looking between her sister and brother in law with raised eyebrows.

"Marjorie," Daniel whispered and tugged at her arm but Marjorie pulled away momentarily.

"I knew this wouldn't last."

"Marjorie, shut up," Michaela growled in an uncharacteristic remark. "No one wants to hear what you think."

Looking deeply offended, Marjorie blinked rapidly. "Touchy, aren't we and such language. Really Michaela, I am surprised."

Daniel stepped forward. "Come on. I'll take you out tonight."

Marjorie nodded and walked towards the door with him. "Don't worry, we'll leave the couch free for you Sully," she called over her shoulder getting in one more good jab before leaving. There was the sound of the door shutting and then of the screen door banging closed. Michaela was watching her husband who was purposefully avoiding her gaze.

"I'm gonna go out for a bit," he finally said. "I need some time to think."

"Fine," Michaela replied with anger in her voice. She never noticed that Sully looked at her apologetically because she had already started for the stairs.

"Michaela?" he called after her softly.

"Just go!"

With that, Sully felt his anger flare back up and he walked to the back door, slamming it behind him.

* * *

The morning was tense. Around midnight, Sully returned home to find Michaela asleep or at least pretending. In fact, neither slept much that night so that when the first rays of the sun crept through the cracks in the curtains, both of them rose. Going about the business of getting ready for the day, neither of them spoke and besides a few furtive glances they avoided eye contact as well. An apology was on the tip of both of their tongues, yet both were too stubborn to go first.

Sully felt the beginnings of a migraine as he climbed into his truck to begin the day. He really hoped that it would pass as his schedule was very full today but he knew that wasn't usually how his headaches worked. This one was definitely due to tension and a lack of sleep the night before, things that would not be remedied by medicine alone.

Michaela pulled away from the house moments after Sully feeling just as miserable. They had fought before but not like this since they were married. She felt like having a nice long cry and feeling sorry for herself but she knew her schedule would not permit that and it wouldn't do much good anyway. There had been a moment when she met Sully's eyes in the kitchen and she had almost given in. Now she wished she had, knowing it would preoccupy her all day. If Sully had taken the time to apologize, she would have respected his desires and cancelled the lunchtime meeting with Kat but instead she decided to keep it out of her own stubbornness.

Kat was right on time, knocking on Michaela's office door at exactly twelve fifteen. Michaela greeted her and then led her through the maze of the hospital to the cafeteria. Neither spoke again until they were seated with their food at a table tucked back into the corner. It was Michaela who spoke first.

"Kat you should know that Sully would prefer me to not meet with you today."

Kat's eyes grew large at this statement. "I guess that means he's made up his mind." She frowned as she finished speaking.

"Actually, he hasn't. I'm not quite sure why he was so opposed to us meeting. We fought about it last night but unfortunately I never quite understood his reasoning."

Kat grew sullen and then looked up at the doctor. "I didn't mean to come between you two. I suppose it was wrong of me to come see you but I just feel… so… desperate."

Michaela reached over and covered the older woman's hand with her own. "Kat, you have to understand how hard this is for Sully. Losing you and then losing his first wife and child were very hard on him." Kat nodded in agreement with her brow furrowed. "He won't talk to anyone about all this. I really think it would help if he did but he wants to work through it on his own. That was a fight between us before we were ever engaged."

"His father was stubborn too," Kat said with a smile.

"See this is the sort of thing Sully would like to know. While Snowbird and Cloud Dancing remember his father, you really are the best link he has to him."

"This is really their fault…" Kat began but Michaela interrupted her.

"I know you feel that way Kat but they just did what they thought was best for Sully. You were strung out."

"But I wasn't always… they never gave me another chance."

"I'm not sure that was intentional. I mean, that simply doesn't seem like something the two of them would do. I think they traveled around a lot as their way of life, not as a way to keep you from Sully."

Growing silent, Kat considered the doctor's words. Truthfully she had always blamed Cloud Dancing and Snowbird and it wasn't until this moment that she took a moment to decide whether this was fair or not. "Perhaps I've been a little rash," she whispered.

Michaela gave her fingers a light squeeze. "Perhaps we all have." Their eyes met and they both could see something bigger than themselves. This was a beginning of some kind, though neither had a clue how it would go on from here. Still it was a beginning.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**The Places to Love**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Michaela returned to work after lunch with Kat feeling more relaxed than she had all morning. The thought of facing Sully tonight didn't seem so daunting anymore. Additionally, she felt some hope for the whole situation and Michaela hoped she could persuade Sully of the same. She left the hospital a few minutes early stopping on the way home to pick up a bottle of wine and some steaks hoping to have dinner already going when Sully arrived home. Yet when she pulled up in the drive, Sully's truck was already there. Grabbing the grocery bags, she headed into the house looking around for any sign of him out in the barn.

Inside things were quiet as well. Setting the bags down on the kitchen table, she called out tentatively. "Sully?" There was no reply at first but then a loud sound from upstairs. Somewhat fearful she climbed the stairs and found Sully laying in a heap in their bedroom floor. "Sully!"

He was moaning and holding onto his head. "'Chaela," he managed looking up at her briefly before shielding his eyes from any light once more.

Dropping to her knees, she cradled his head against her. "Migraine?" Sully moaned in response. "How long?"

"All day. I couldn't take it anymore and came home." The words were strained.

"Let's get you in bed," Michaela replied and helped him to sit and then stand. Once he was sitting on the bed she removed his shoes and socks and then pulled his shirt over his head. Sully undid the top button on his pants and then lay back on the pillows instantly rolling to hide his eyes. "Have you taken anything?" Michaela asked.

"Imitrex," he muttered. "An hour ago."

"Has it helped at all?" Sully simply moaned in response and Michaela knew that was a negative answer. "Be right back," she whispered. All anger and tension between the two of them had dissipated for the time being, her only concern helping him to feel better. Downstairs, she put on the tea kettle and then opened up the cabinet to find the Zomig, a nasal spray that should offer more immediate help to Sully. He always seemed to forget about it. Quickly she returned to the bedroom and administered the Zomig after which Sully instantly rolled back over again. "I'm making some tea."

There was no response from Sully and Michaela knew he was in too much pain to be coherent at this moment. Raising up on her knees, she began to massage his lower back working her way upward. Sometimes this would help his migraines as well. It wasn't long before she heard the kettle but by the time she returned with a mug of tea, Sully was asleep. Relief washed over her because sleep meant the pain had resided somewhat.

Michaela continued to check on him over the next couple of hours only to find him sleeping peacefully. Going about her normal routine, she made dinner leaving Marjorie and Daniel to enjoy it alone while she retreated to her bedroom with the latest medical journal.

Sully slept straight through the night, waking only in the early morning hours after his wife had already gone to sleep at his side. The moonlight was streaming through the open curtains kissing Michaela's face with a soft glow. He raised his hand to stroke her cheek. She was his angel of mercy indeed. He could still remember the first time she'd treated him for such a headache soothing him in ways no doctor had ever been able to before. The soft movements against her cheek awoke Michaela and the mismatched hue of her eyes met the blue of her husband's.

"Do you feel better?"

"Much," he replied lovingly. "Thank you for taking care of me."

Michaela felt her cheeks warm at the sight of Sully's bare chest and his soft words. "I'm just glad you aren't in pain anymore."

Sully nodded. "It was a really bad one."

"Kind of like our fight," Michaela ventured and again received a nod from Sully. "You're right that I should have respected your wishes and I'm sorry that I didn't."

Sully was ready to apologize as well but this last sentence distracted him. "You met with her today?"

Michaela swallowed hard. "I did."

Sully took a deep breath but remained calm. "How did it go?"

Turning even more in his direction, Michaela laid her left palm over his heart. "Sometimes it takes someone else to help us understand things. I think I helped her understand some things… maybe a little like Max has helped you." Sully made no reply at first, his eyes seeing past Michaela and into the darkened room. "She realizes that things haven't been easy for you and she's not going to blame Snowbird and Cloud Dancing anymore."

Michaela watched his face carefully and thought she saw the corners of his mouth turn up into a small smile. "I had no right to yell at you like I did. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course," Michaela whispered letting her hand run over his chest. "I think we both said things we didn't mean."

Sully smiled in earnest now. "Guess we're both pretty stubborn."

Michaela pushed further down in the bed so that her head could rest against his shoulder. Imitating his dialect, she said, "Wouldn't want it any other way."

"No I wouldn't." Sully smiled at her, his eyes looking deep within her. "Ya know why it's so hard when we fight?"

Michaela's brow wrinkled but she looked up at him mischievously. "Because you don't get sex?"

Sully laughed as he linked his hand with hers. "No because you're my best friend. As I was driving away from the house the other day, I was thinking that this was something I'd talk to my best friend about. Kinda hard to do that when your best friend is the person you're mad at."

The words stirred Michaela and she remained quiet. "I'm sorry," she reiterated gripping his hand tightly.

"Me too." Sully pursued his lips as his eyes looked at her questioningly. "Think we just made up." Michaela shook her head no. "We haven't?"

Raising herself up, she moved to straddle Sully instantly arousing him. "You forgot one thing Mr. Sully."

"My favorite thing," he said with a growl. Michaela lifted her nightgown over her head as she moved provocatively against her husband. "I love making up," Sully whispered as he pulled his wife down so that he could kiss her deeply.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**The Places to Love**

**Chapter Twenty-nine**

The last month was a whirlwind of activity as Sully thought back on it. Much to Michaela's dismay, Marjorie had taken an apartment in Colorado Springs with Daniel as a roommate. Despite Elizabeth's protests, Marjorie contended Boston had nothing left to offer her and even Michaela had to recognize that her sister seemed extremely happy. While Sully convinced Michaela to go easy on Marjorie, Michaela continued to work on Sully about Kat. Even after he and Michaela made up, Sully remained unsure of what to do. Playing it smart, Michaela had backed down two weeks ago giving Sully the time he needed to mull things over. Finally taking another chance, she suggested that the four of them have dinner together a few days ago. Sully had put up little resistance to the idea and over the past two days the thought had grown on him. Somehow having Michaela at his side was going to make this much easier. Letting his eyes roam the sidewalk in front of the restaurant once more, he clicked his tongue when there was still no sign of Michaela. He glanced once more at the clock on the restaurant wall wondering what was keeping her.

"Impatient?" Max asked with a chuckle.

Sully shrugged his shoulders. "It just ain't like Michaela to be late… well unless she's been at work."

Max smiled and nodded. "Well I suppose she has been at work." The two men shared a glance both knowing that it was Max and Michaela's work that had convinced Sully to give his mother another chance.

Feeling Max's hand on his arm, he looked up at the older man and then followed his gaze. "There they are," Max pointed out. Sully smiled and waved through the window of the restaurant at his wife and mother who were just on the other side of the street. Stepping between the parked cars, Michaela turned to say something to Kat before stepping out to cross the street.

Sully wasn't sure when he saw the car. He wasn't sure how he made his way out of the restaurant. It didn't matter though – he couldn't get to her fast enough. The red convertible came out of nowhere. Later they would find out that the driver of the car was high as he ran the red light and sped towards the doctor. Sully was running and yelling, his heart pounding hard in his chest as he watched the events unfold before him in slow motion.

It was Max who saw exactly what happened as Sully's nightmare became his. Kat was the first to see the car, the first to take action. Quickly she stepped in front of the doctor, pushing her backwards as the car hit her right side. The sound of screeching brakes accompanied by the smell of burnt rubber filled the air. Sully stood in the middle of the road, his eyes roaming between his wife collapsed between two parked cars and his mother laying at least thirty feet away where she landed after flying through the air. "Michaela?!" The cry was for assurance and for help.

There was no time for Michaela to cradle her aching head or look over the scrapes on her body. She wasn't sure exactly what had happened but she knew that the look on Sully's face meant something horrible. She pulled herself up on the car's bumper and instantly took off running on legs that would barely carry her. Collapsing beside Kat, she screamed out for someone to call 911 as she instantly began accessing the situation.

Max arrived at the same moment and wanted to cradle Kat in his arms but Michaela prevented him from touching her. "You can't move her. There could be injuries that we will make worse. We simply can't risk it." She looked up at Sully as she spoke, her eyes communicating what she needed.

Dropping to his knees beside Max, Sully picked up Kat's hand and placed it in Max's while wrapping his arm around the older man's shoulder to try and comfort him. Emotion threatened to overtake Sully as his eyes settled on Kat's face. This woman, who he'd spent so much of his life hating, had just saved the most precious thing in his life. Worried that he wouldn't have a chance to thank her, he looked up at Michaela with pleading eyes only to become worried about the pale reflection that met his own. "Ya okay?" he asked nervously.

"She's not breathing," Michaela muttered as she leaned over the older woman and began to administer mouth to mouth. Yet she quickly became winded and Sully let go of Max to move closer. He was grateful that Michaela insisted on him taking the CPR class last year at the hospital, grateful that for once he could assist his wife.

"Let me," he said putting his hand over Michaela's that was pinching his mother's nose closed. There was no protest from Michaela. She felt extremely dizzy and weak suddenly as she fell back onto the street. Raising one hand to the back of her head, she felt the stickiness and knew she was bleeding. The wail of the ambulance siren in the next few moments was a welcome sound. Michaela made no mention of her injuries until Kat had been stabilized as much as she could be and whisked away on a backboard.

Sully only had to take one look at his wife to know she wasn't doing well. "Chaela?" That was the last sound she heard as the blackness that had been threatening finally overtook her.

* * *

Cassie pushed open the door of the private room and smiled over at her friend. "You know if you wanted a vacation, you could have just asked." Michaela managed a weak smile avoiding moving her head which was pounding even with the pain medication.

"How's Kat?" Sully instantly asked, torn between being with Michaela or with Max waiting foe news of Kat.

"They're still operating Sully," was all she said but Michaela could tell by her tone and facial expressions that things were not good. She gave her husband's hand a quick squeeze and felt his fingers move against hers. "I'll keep checking though and as soon as I know something…." Her voice trailed off, feeling as if she would be delivering bad news before the night was out. She swallowed hard but instantly remembered that she had other news still to deliver.

Michaela beat her to the punch though. "Is Dr. Randall coming?"

"CAT scan was clear – just a bad concussion." The collective sigh of relief was palpable and it made Cassie smile. "But we did see something not quite normal in your test results."

Both faces instantly clouded over with concern as the couple grasped hands tightly. "What is it?" Michaela asked, her mind searching for what they could possibly have found.

* * *

I know it's been an eternity but I promised to finish and so here is the next installment. One chapter and a epilogue left.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**The Places to Love**

Chapter Thirty

"I'm really twisted, you know," Cassie chimed in with a secretive smile on her face. Sully and Michaela both frowned at the same moment.

Sully was having a hard time controlling his emotions and he looked as if he was thinking of hitting Cassie. "Well what are ya trying to say?"

Cassie laughed while continuing to tease Sully. "Blood test showed fairly high levels of hCG."

A smile spread across Michaela's lips and she gave her husband's hand a quick squeeze so that he would turn to look at her. Yet Sully was still focused on Cassie. "Is that a problem?"

"Why don't you ask your wife?"

Sully now more confused than ever, turned towards Michaela. The look on his face was stern and serious. "It's only serious if you don't want to be a daddy," Michaela whispered, now grasping his hand with both of hers. Sully looked shocked for a moment as Michaela's words sank in.

"A Daddy?" Michaela nodded with a wide smile. "You're pregnant?"

"That is what Cassie is trying to tell us."

With that Sully let out a loud whoop but then immediately turned to the doctor in the doorway. "I should let ya have it. Scarin' me like that."

"Sorry," Cassie said sheepishly. "You can't blame a girl for trying to have a little fun." Yet Sully had already turned back to Michaela as Cassie spoke, his eyes speaking of his happiness to his wife.

"A baby," he whispered. "We're going to have a baby."

The door opened behind Cassie at that moment, bringing with it a much more somber mood. Max stepped in with eyes bloodshot and shoulders shaking. "Sully," he said hoarsely. "Kat's out of surgery but they aren't sure she's gonna make it."

Swallowing hard, Sully rose giving Michaela's hand a tight squeeze before he let go. "Can we see her?"

"Not yet, she's still in recovery. 'Bout an hour or so." Sully nodded and then offered Max a chair. There was no use of the older man waiting by himself. He wanted to tell Max their good news but in light of everything that was occurring, he wasn't sure it was appropriate. "How are you Michaela?" Max asked as Sully mulled it over.

"I'll be fine. It's only a bad concussion." She looked up at Sully, her eyes asking the same question. Max nodded as he looked down at the floor.

"We also found out Michaela's pregnant." Sully's voice echoed in the small room, his words resounding in each person's ears several times as if trying to sink in. Feeling unsure that he'd done the right thing in telling, Sully looked down at the floor.

Max raised his head slowly and swallowed hard. "Congratulations," he whispered in the same hoarse voice. "I hope…" His voice broke down, tears streaming down his cheeks as he thought how ironic that good news would accompany such bad news.

Sully didn't need Max to finish his sentence; he instinctively knew what the older man was trying to say. "I hope Kat is around to know her grandchild." Their eyes met at that moment as Sully continued. "And I hope that you'll want to be around too."

* * *

Sully sat by his mother's bedside, the machines beeping out the fragile life that still gripped her body. This was the second day of fighting to remain alive for Kat. Her body had taken so many traumas though and the doctors did not give her a good prognosis. There had been no sign that she would even wake up as of yet. Still Sully knew he had to tell her… so many things he had to tell her. Michaela had offered to come with him but he wouldn't let her, still concerned about her health.

Now he gripped Kat's cold hand and warmed it in his own. "Kat…. Mother…." The word sounded foreign but Sully knew this could be the last time he spoke to her. "There are so many things I've wanted to tell you… so many things I need to tell you. I'm sorry, I've been so stubborn about things." His voice trailed off as it sunk in that he had been the one keeping the two of them apart.

As he stood there watching his mother's face, his heart beat quickened as two eyelids blinked awake. The tube running down her throat wouldn't allow her to talk but she gave Sully's hand a weak squeeze. Sully moved to call the doctors but Kat held him tighter shaking her head, her eyes begging him to continue. Feeling torn, he began again.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I wish things were different. I wish we could start over." Kat nodded weakly and blinked her eyes rapidly to show she felt the same. "If you…." Sully couldn't bring himself to say the words pull through but it was as if Kat understood anyway. "I want you to be part of my life," he whispered. "Part of my baby's life."

A look of surprise crossed his mother's face and Sully could have sworn he discerned a smile about the corners of her lips. "Michaela's pregnant…. you're going to be a grandma." Another series of hand squeezes made Sully smile and then as quickly as they had opened the eyes closed and the machine that beeped out her existence made one horrible long noise. Sully gasped and ran, shouting for doctors and being pushed to the side as they appeared.

* * *

The day they laid her to rest, the sun refused to shine. Low gray clouds covered the sky, matching the moods of the small band of mourners. Max stayed close to Sully and Michaela having leaned heavily on them since Kat's passing. Cloud Dancing and Snowbird attended the graveside service as well, making peace in their own way with a haunting past. Later that afternoon, Cloud Dancing would take the men through a traditional Cheyenne sweat lodge believing that both Max and Sully needed the ceremony.

Only weeks later Max would move out to join the commune, making fast friends with Cloud Dancing and Snowbird as well as many others. It was a fit for him and it provided the chance to see Sully and Michaela often which he deeply enjoyed. He wasn't sure why but the ability to work on the land and to feel a needed part of a community relieved his grief significantly. Max still missed Kat acutely at times but he had friends and a support system that kept him away from his old crutches, drugs and alcohol.

It seemed ironic that Kat had battled drug addiction her whole life only to be killed by someone with a drug addiction. The young man who had taken Kat's life was only twenty-two and now stood charged with manslaughter, his life crumbling even further around him. Michaela was heavy with child as she accompanied Sully and Max into the courtroom where the young man was to be sentenced. Max and Sully had agreed on what needed to be done, both at peace with their decision. When it came time for the victim's family to speak, Sully stood first and turned to face the young man.

"My mother battled with drugs most of her life," he said strongly, his face contorting with pain as he spoke. "She lost custody of me because of that and spent her whole life trying to get me back. If she was standing here today, she could recount a lifetime of bad decisions and pain because of her addiction. Yet she would look at you with compassion because she would understand your own struggle." It was at this moment that the young man broke down, tears pouring down his face. "I understand you have a young son," Sully continued, his voice faltering for the first time that morning. He looked back at the young girl seated behind her convicted boyfriend with the toddler on her lap. "Your son needs you and he needs you sober and clean. You've made a mistake but now you have the power to change your life. Please don't waste this opportunity." Sully took a deep breath now and turned towards the judge. "Your honor, I ask for leniency in this young man's sentencing. My mother would ask you for leniency as well. I don't know what you have to do as far as sentencing but if you can please send him to rehab, please get him the help he needs."

With that Sully moved back towards his wife, Max rising to take his place. The two men hugged as they met half way, drawing strength from the other. Max already wiped tears from his eyes as he stood at the small podium. He too turned to face the young man now shaking with emotion. "We want you to know that there is forgiveness," Max began. "We want you to know our forgiveness and God's." The young man looked up meeting Max's eyes, unable to believe what he was hearing. "We want you to be a good father to your son. We want you to get your life on track." With those words, Max too now addressed the judge. "Your honor, my request mirrors that of my son." Sully squeezed Michaela's hand as he heard those words, words that had become more and more true in the preceding months. "This young man needs help, not jail. Thank you." With that he stepped away, his eyes running across the crowd as he realized there was hardly a dry eye in the place.

The judge sat stoically, trying hard to remain unaffected by what he had just witnessed. He looked at the young man and then down at the desk in front of him as he considered what he could do. As he raised his head, he asked the convicted to stand. "Allen Marcus Williams, you've been charged and convicted of manslaughter. I have some liberty in sentencing you and I am inclined to go harsh given the fact that I abhor the fact that your bad decision cost this family their wife and mother. I cannot pretend to remain unmoved by what I've heard today though. Know that you owe this sentence to those two men. I sentence you to eight years in jail." A collective gasp went up in the courtroom but the judge wasn't yet finished. "I would like to commute that sentence though with the following stipulations. You are to attend a rehabilitation center for drug and alcohol abuse for no less than three months. If you successfully complete the program, your sentence will be commuted to time already served with probation of three years. Any infraction of those guidelines and you will be required to serve out your original sentence."

"Thank you, your honor," the young man quickly replied understanding that he'd just been given a new lease on life. The scene after the judge dismissed the court was heart wrenching as both families hugged. The young man could not stop thanking Sully and Max as he held his baby boy in his arms.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**The Places to Love**

Epilogue

Michaela sat up and punched hard at the pillows, taking her frustration out on the inanimate objects. Sully hearing the noise from the kitchen hurried into the living room. "I see your nap is going well."

Casting him a murderous look, Michaela sighed loudly and slumped back onto the couch. "I'm as big as a house – I don't know how I can possibly get any sleep."

Sully suppressed a grin as he picked up her hand and brought it to his lips. "Cassie said she would induce you this week – you could pick the day."

"I know," Michaela sighed leaning over onto Sully and letting him wrap his arm around her. "I'm sorry to take it out on you. I just feel so…. Huge."

"Well, you look beautiful." Sully raised his other hand to trace the outline of her jaw letting his hand settle on the small of her neck.

Michaela nestled in closer to him. "You can't be serious," she laughed. "I look like a cow."

Sully's eyes rested on her cleavage line as he moved one finger to trace the edge of her shirt. "I like how your body has changed." He felt Michaela's hand move against his leg, arousing him further as he now placed his palm over the fullness of her breast. Leaning forward, he tipped her head back and kissed her lightly on the lips. "You're so beautiful. I wish…" He pressed his lips together and gave his head a light shake, stopping himself before he uttered his thoughts.

With an impish grin on her face, Michaela moved her hand to unbutton his jeans. "This is one of the things doctors suggest to get labor moving," she said already tugging at his zipper.

"Oh it is?" Sully asked swallowing hard as her hand hit a sensitive spot.

"Mmm-hmmm," Michaela nodded already lost in the moment as Sully stood to lead them upstairs.

A bit later they lay on the bed, sheets thrown back and legs entwined as Sully caressed her belly. "Do ya think that helped?" he asked watching the relaxed expression on Michaela's face.

"It helped," she whispered with a secretive smile never opening her eyes. She felt Sully tense and she laughed. "It helped relax me," she finished. "How about you?"

Sully leaned back against the pillows, placing his palm flat against her stomach. "Oh I feel relaxed…. Actually think I could sleep a bit."

"Me too," Michaela replied letting the fullness of her stomach rest against the pillows on her side as Sully's hand comforted her with its presence. Neither spoke again for the next hour or so, though Sully never slept. He simply watched his wife, a protective feeling rising in his chest as if he guarded her sleep.

Yet the afternoon's activities didn't disappoint and sure enough at around ten that night, they made their way to the birthing center on the outskirts of Colorado Springs. When Cassie delivered a baby girl around seven that morning, she placed the child to Michaela's chest and watched as the two held onto each other and the babe. Michaela looked up at Sully with watery eyes. "Katherine," she said. "And we'll call her Kat."

Sully shook his head. "No my father always called my mother Katie. We'll call her Katie." He paused for a moment to admire his new daughter. "I wish she could see her."

Michaela gave his hand a light squeeze. "I think she can, Sully. I feel her presence, don't you?" Moving the baby to her breast, Katie quieted for a moment as if she knew how important these next words were.

A thoughtful look crossed Sully's face. "They never really leave us, do they?" Michaela looked at him slightly confused. "She's here and so is my father and you're father. They're all here in you and me..." He leaned down and placed his hand against his daughter's tiny back. "And in Katie."

Placing her hand over Sully's, Michaela simply nodded as tears flowed down her cheeks. "Welcome to the world, Katie Sully," she whispered. "Welcome to the world."

* * *

Thanks for reading. I'm sorry it took me so long to finish this story. I'm not sure when I'll have a chance to move on but I want to finish Homecoming and I want to write a sequel to the Colorado Springs high school story. Those are my plans for the future. Thanks for hanging in here with me.


End file.
